Love and War
by Stardust95
Summary: On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Xenia's relationship with Shun is threatened when she is forced with something that could either change or end their love forever while dealing with a raging war too. ShunxOC
1. Seventeen

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_Mistake made with the first chapter so I have to do it again. Sorry if this short but more action happens in the following chapters...  
_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_This is probably the most darkest and mature one of all them so far due to my writing and my ideas changing as I have grown up a bit since the other two stories._**

**_Just to ask that if you work out what's going to happen, keep it to yourself because I don't want spoilers.  
_**

**_I say honestly this has a lot of work put into it. I'll update more regularly with this one than waiting for months this time if nothing comes up but I can't make a promise I can't keep.  
_**

**_Enjoy this new one and review please.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Seventeen

_Days, weeks, months and years. The more things change, the more they stay the same._

Life's been treating me good recently since the whole thing with the Vexos and King Zenoheld. My career has taken off to new heights now and even though I'm still not properly signed to a record company, I have independent concerts and I can perform at bigger venues now which is good enough for me but the downside is that I have a love life to be desired because I have to practice for hours on end because of my dad requesting or demanding it more like.

I am tragically the only girl brawler around because well Runo and Julie retired from brawling and Alice rarely brawled anyway so no change really but it's more lonely than normal because I have to deal with all the boys which isn't my idea of fun. At least I still have Phoenix though but I never thought Zelda would want to leave, she went back to Vestroia much to my annoyance and protests but it wasn't my finest hour.

My family is pretty empty now Nadia has moved to a new city to see if she can make it on her own; not to be a downer, I hoped she wouldn't in honesty because now Nadia isn't around, Dad is watching me like a hawk probably because of the fact I spent more of my nights at Shun's than in my own home. Whenever, he asks about that, I just say it was always going to happen and I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner. But we started going out when we were thirteen and now we're both seventeen and things change the older you get when it comes to a relationship. Dad already thinks I'm rushing into things but I'm not considering how long we've been going out for.

The brawlers have gone through a few changes recently too: Dan and Julie moved to Bayview which I thought was weird, it would make more sense if Runo went with him. I'm not even sure where they stand as a couple anymore, none of us though which is quite frustrating honestly. Also we have this new guy called Ren Krawler who is a darkus brawler but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and Shun feels the same. Marucho seems to get on with him pretty well though so he would hate it if I felt that way and admitted it to his face so I learnt to keep it to myself.

Interspace has taken off too with it being open to the public eye so anyone could be a brawler now which increases more competition for people as well for us one of these days so it's definitely more interesting now in BI.

Although at the end of it today after meeting new guy Jake, this weird explosion happened where Dan apparently had a vision about bakugan at war but it doesn't make any sense so we just brushed it off as some hallucination but I don't believe in coincidences anymore with the life I've had to lead but maybe I am just over thinking things again but...

To move onto something else, I'm spending the night at Shun's again but use your imagination as to what we'll be doing all night but all I can say is that it will be hot and awesome but I guess this is still uncomfortable to even say in my own head than out loud which is even weirder and besides I admit my private life to anyone else, they would give me so much grief that I'll wish I could turn back time.

* * *

_**Preview of what to expect**_

_**An unexpected surprise rocks Xenia's and Shun's relationship and could either change or end it forever**_

_**Love interests come into both of their lives**_

_**And one major war between two planets on top of all this personal chaos**_

_**Join up for the ride in the third part: Love and War  
**_


	2. Evening Dawn

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_This is probably the most darkest and mature one of all them so far due to my writing and my ideas changing as I have grown up a bit since the other two stories._**

**_Just to ask that if you work out what's going to happen, keep it to yourself because I don't want spoilers.  
_**

**_I say honestly this has a lot of work put into it. I'll update more regularly with this one than waiting for months this time if nothing comes up but I can't make a promise I can't keep.  
_**

**_Enjoy this new one and review please.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Evening Dawn

I woke up with just a white sheet covering my naked body while Shun was nowhere to be seen. He must have started his training earlier than normal which is really annoying considering I would have loved to have seen his face first thing considering what we spent most of our night doing. But one thing at a time, I should head back home or Dad will be freaked out more then he already is. I got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes heading to the bathroom for a quick fresh up so I wouldn't look like something that came out of a coffin.

I closed the door when I got back to the Penthouse just in case Dad was still asleep, I'd rather not wake him up...again.

"You're late, Xenia." Dad said abruptly.

I froze for a second trying to think of a cover story but really there isn't one when it comes to stuff like this and honestly I think my dad would be more easier to fool than my mother but she would me like the back of her hand. Dads always think the best of their little girls but then they become teenagers and then the world suddenly descends into chaos for any parent...being a parent sounds like fun when I put it that way. No rush on that front then.

"I spent the night-" I started to say.

"Yeah, at your...boyfriend's."

"Can you try and say that without so much pain in your voice? You know we've been going out for years. Also, try to like him."

"I never said I didn't."

"No, but anyone could see through it."

"Fine, I think that you shouldn't be spending all your time there."

"Dad, I focus on my career 24/7. What more do you want from me? I mean, I barely spend enough time to take a breather which is something only lasts two minutes before I'm called for a concert or there's a brawl to watch. I just want to be a teenager when there's no adventure in my life."

I'm pretty sure that will be crashing and burning soon enough so might as well enjoy while it lasts. Dad seemed lost for words not sure how to respond to his apparent daughter's mood swings so he just thought of something that wouldn't cause any offense to me.

"Want breakfast?" Dad offered.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving."

I had a few scrambled eggs which is weird considering I never like scrambled eggs that much before, in fact they used to make me want to puke in my mouth from the taste but I'm so hungry, it doesn't really matter anyway.

"Since when did you like those?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Since now." I shrugged.

"What guy doesn't make you breakfast in bed?"

"Shun's romantic in his own way."

"Very unique way then."

"Are we really gonna get into this again?"

"No, I'll stop for now."

"Good because I'd rather not talk about boys."

I heard a emergency beeping coming from my white baku-meter meaning something important has come up but I really didn't feel like going for some reason. I go from up to down since I woke up but I'll just say that I didn't feel well which is true because I feel really tired and I have a party to go to later tonight as well because Darren is throwing this massive party at his place for his seventeenth birthday...I feel like I'm in 90210.

I got a call on my cell later from Shun so time to face the music and I just got changed into my party outfit. I didn't know what to say really, I don't like to lie to him but what else could I say apart from I have mood swings like mad.

"Sorry I didn't make it. I felt ill." I lied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting some sleep. I'll call you soon."

I headed over to the party where Darren was waiting for me and he seemed rather relived to see me there for some reason considering how many people are here but who says they aren't gatecrashers?

"Glad you came. I was beginning to think you ditched me." Darren said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay just enjoy yourself then. Don't be a downer."

"Ha ha."

I went inside and saw that Darren had hired a band for his birthday and guess what they're singing; Young Hearts. I feel like I'm in the modern version of Romeo and Juliet if anyone has watched that film apart from me. But since when am I a party person? While the music was going on, I felt really dizzy so I headed to the bathroom to dunk my head in some water to get rid of it. I could hear a slower song going on in the background, meaning the party has slowed down a bit which makes me feel better. I looked into the mirror seeing another guy. He has black hair and it's jet black down with perfectly sculpted cheekbones and just is gorgeous like a knight in black armour. Just there in the opposite bathroom. He caught my eye and I stared at him for a second trying to look away but I couldn't for reason and neither could he...why is that I can't?

I left the room trying to forget about it but found it quite hard to but he's someone who I will never meet again anyway and besides I don't cheat on anybody, I won't. God, since when am I doing things that I never thought about doing or even considering? What the hell is wrong with me?

After the song was over, everyone started to clap while the same guy found me again. I could feel my heart flutter which hasn't happened with someone else since I started going out with Shun. God, I feel so hot probably because I'm blushing like crazy but I don't know why...is it just an attraction because a girl can dream and they do it all the time but this doesn't seem like a dream.

"Enjoying the party then?" He asked.

"You could say that. It's more better than I thought. How do you know Darren?"

"I don't. I crashed this party with a few friends."

"Really? I thought you were actually invited."

"What's your name?"

"Xenia."

"I'm Zack."

I could see a few people getting thrown out the door and I could only guess that it's the crashers like Zack so I think this conversation needs to be cut short a lot sooner than I realized...too bad, I suppose.

"You better go." I sighed.

"I'll see you again."

See me again? Not likely but I like to see that happen though because I happen to like him after a few seconds which is impressive but am I actually liking him more than I should? It isn't above me to not be tempted but to know that I want to go further with someone else even though I'm with someone I love too well but he wouldn't cheat on me so why should I do it to him?

Man, now I feel like I'm in a Shakespeare's play which isn't as fun in reality unfortunately.


	3. Fabia Sheen

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_This is probably the most darkest and mature one of all them so far due to my writing and my ideas changing as I have grown up a bit since the other two stories._**

**_Just to ask that if you work out what's going to happen, keep it to yourself because I don't want spoilers for anyone who doesn't know, thank you.  
_**

**_I say honestly this has a lot of work put into it. I'll update more regularly with this one than waiting for months this time if nothing comes up but I can't make a promise I can't keep.  
_**

**_Enjoy this new one and review please.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Fabia Sheen

I overslept big time and the brawlers had a meeting this morning but who throws that thing on a Saturday morning. So I had to rush over to BI so I could catch up but as it turns out, I wasn't so late. Honestly, my sleep was suddenly a lot more demanded for some reason but I wouldn't know much as my sleep patterns are occasionally out of wack but because of the whole thing with Zack, I couldn't really stop thinking about it to the point where I actually felt so much nausea that I almost threw up in the middle or the night. Not kidding but that could be the bad food at the party I went to and now I just remembered that no-one even knew he was there as he crashed it which is quite hot for me for some reason but I am easily impressed unlike others I could mention.

"Sorry, I overslept for some reason."

"It's okay. You're not that late." Marucho said.

"Unlike Dan as I can see." I sighed.

At least the little reassurance is that I'm not the only late arrival. Ren had put together a whole dossier of Neathian agents but from what I heard, the Neathians are the bad guys and the Gundalians are the ones suffering for being peaceful or something. I still don't know what to believe as I haven't really heard both sides of this story but then again I could be over thinking it and the others seem to believe Ren well everyone apart from Shun and I but I won't question my instincts because they have a tendency to be right when it comes to first impressions but that's just me having a few trust issues with people after all these years.

"Ren, can I ask something?" I said.

"Of course."

"How have you been tracking them down then?"

"Actually, Xenia, it was quite easy. The agents from Neathia have found a way to transport from their world to Bakugan Interspace using their bakugan. They don't need to rely on access points like we do."

"That's awful convenient." Jake said.

"Basically, we have records of their battles but not their arrival or departure through the access points. I just had to cross reference those two lists." Ren continued.

"But the number of people on those lists would easily be in the millions. Cross referencing all of that data should have taken at least a week." Marucho said.

"Guess I got lucky. I found all three in just one day."

Yeah really coincidentally lucky which is just too weird but before I could get more into it, Dan arrived so I had to stop questioning anything at least for now anyway which isn't helping with my already shakeable faith to things.

"Sorry. I had to help this old lady cross the street." Dan lied.

"Sure you did." Marucho sighed.

"Get this, you guys. On my way here, some chick grabbed me and tossed me like a rag doll."

"Why? What did you do to her?" Shun asked.

"Nothing. He was just walking by and ka-pow." Drago answered.

"She must be some kind of kung-fu master to have that kind of power. You'd never know it though, she's just this tiny bluenette with big green eyes." Dan said.

"Maybe she was some kind of crazed fan in disguise." Marucho replied.

"If she was a fan, why would she throw to the floor like that?" Jake questioned.

"Hey, Ren. What's up?" I asked seeing his face.

"I'm thinking that this girl might be another Neathian agent."

Okay, that theory is a bit out there considering that anyone could be a suspect so what would make him think that anyway? It's not like most people aren't tempted to hit Dan because everyone knows that I would most of the time as he can a bit annoying to say the very least about him.

"But what makes you think that?" Marucho asked.

"Neathians are known for their stealthy hand-to-hand combat skills. And if she's been asking for the strongest battler, she may have been sent here to kidnap you and force you to fight for their side."

_"There has been an access breach. Trespasser on the premesis."_

The same girl from Dan's description came and she's exactly as I heard from him. A bluenette with big green eyes and her hair all on one side but she doesn't look evil to me.

"You again." Dan said.

"She followed you." I replied.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm trespassing but it's an emergency. So I hacked into your systems to gain entry, it was a risk. So Dan, did you receive my message then?" She asked.

"What message?" Shun questioned.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dan asked.

"I'm er...er..."She responded looking for something to say.

"You're from Neathia, aren't you?" Dan guessed.

"So you did receive it!"

"Give it up, we're not falling for your tricks." Marucho said.

"Hey, I'm Ren from Gundalia. I don't believe we've met before."

She looked quite shocked that Ren was from Gundalia or worried that a Gundalian had got here before a Neathian which isn't helping me trust Ren any more but it could be the other way round.

"We never got any message from you. So you can give it up." Dan said.

"If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemy." She responded.

"Well, then if we're enemies, I can't let you leave. Time for us to battle!"

I'm still unsure whether she's telling the truth about this message because I don't know what the message is but what if...no way, it's...it would explain a lot of things but it's still a bit out there. I just don't know anymore which alien to trust but she doesn't come across as evil to me and she doesn't look or feel it and I judge on what I feel and see with my own heart and mind. God, this is driving me crazy. At the battle arena, both looked ready for a showdown.

"I just realized I never got your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

_"The battle between Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen will now commence."_

"I was hoping we would fighting alongside one another. Not against each other." Fabia said.

"You may have gotten the drop on me this morning but it won't happen again."

Fabia managed to hold her own but she isn't the greatest brawler in the world unlike us but I think Dan has won this match already. But I had a surprise when she summoned one bakugan in particular.

_"Haos Aranaut."_

"He's identical to the first digital clone we came across." Marucho said.

"Aranaut, it's now my turn to ask you for your help. Aranaut, I need you to defeat the bakugan known as Pyrus Helix Drago. We can't let the Gundalians have him!"

"Of course. As you wish, Princess." Aranaut said.

"He speaks too?" Jake responded.

"The Neathians would have real bakugan just like Gundalians do. Am I right, Ren?" Shun replied.

"Yes. That's correct, Shun." Ren answered.

"So that's the real Aranaut from which our digital Aranaut was cloned which means the other digital clones...like Akwinos, Coredem and Hawktor are all bakugan from Neathia!" Marucho realized.

"You mean, our enemies?" Jake said.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid that they are." Ren confirmed.

Okay, this is just becoming too good to be true for a story. I mean, wouldn't he have told us when he reveal he was a Gundalian to us? It makes no sense and both me and Shun have picked up on it now.

"Is there something wrong?" Ren asked us.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Come on. Let's go, Aranaut." Fabia said.

Aranaut moves really fast and Drago failed to even land a punch on him which shows he's as strong as his digital clone but I shouldn't be that surprised after last time. The both of them launched their battle gear into it which let Dan take the victory much to Fabia's surprise but she isn't that strong of a brawler though so it's no surprise to me.

"I can't believe I lost. Even though I was battling with Aranaut." Fabia said.

The others were celebrating while Shun and I still had our own suspicions about her and this whole war story so we left to find her to learn her side of the story, I just hope our hunch is right though or we might be the ones making the mistake which would cost us a lot more than we probably realize right now.


	4. Three's a Crowd

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make  
_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_I hope you like the surprise at the end of this chapter because this is something that I never really thought of considering before but I think it's pretty good. You'll love it trust me as shockers go.  
_**

**_Enjoy this revealing chapter and review please. Good or bad, I don't care.  


* * *

_**Chapter Four: Three's a Crowd

Fabia's been staying at Shun's for the last few days and I haven't been going around as I didn't feel like playing third wheel also we have been staying away from the rest of the brawlers and they have been wondering what we've been doing that's keeping us away but the story seems to be more truthful from Fabia's point rather than Ren's and we still need to decide how to break that to them.

Fabia isn't the only reason I've been staying away but because I've been ill since this whole thing started from the excessive need to eat, nausea, eating foods I normally eat and the constant hormones I've been having a lot more of since the party. I haven't told anyone because it all adds up to one thing but I'm still waiting for one last sign before I even consider it but I really hope that it isn't because it's the last thing I need right now.

I've gone back to school now where I met up with Abigail who is an old friend of mine and she's been worried about me being absent for so long but for various reasons, I can't exactly explain without her thinking I was completely and utterly insane but I just needed someone else to talk to.

"Hiya, stranger." Abigail said sitting next to me.

"Huh? Hi."

"What's up?"

"Oh, a lot."

"Define that please."

"Just a lot."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"Kinda, I can't go into it too much but basically a girl is staying at his place for a bit and it's a bit weird for me. Call me possessive but can you blame me? I mean, a strange girl who happens to be quite attractive is staying at your boyfriend's place."

"Why don't you just tell him that then?"

"I wish but I can't."

Not like she has anywhere else to go on this planet for example unfortunately.

"One bad thing and you tell me this?"

"I'm not used to getting gold stars but this could be my hormones on parade a bit. They have been for a while now but I don't know why."

"Weird. Any other weird stuff going on?"

"Er, just my health is going through some whacked up phase. I mean like proper weird. I can't really eat much sweet stuff anymore without being sick, I'm eating foods which I hate and I can't really like stop feeling like I'm about to be sick anymore."

"That's strange. Any...you know?"

"What?"

"All nighters with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Like...?"

"Yes...this is a really uncomfortable conversation. I mean, it's not like I'm...you don't think that..."

"It's possible. Why didn't you think about that?"

"I have, I just don't want to consider it. I mean...it's a bit of a bad timing to happen."

"Take a test then just to be sure."

"...Fine."

There's no way that I could be but the first thing I did when I got home was check my period pads and I soon realized that I hadn't used any in days and it's no shocker because my periods have been late before like forty days late so it wouldn't be completely out of the loop to think that it was late but the more I thought the stronger the idea became because of everything happening now especially with me. I got the test from a nearby pharmacy store but I still needed to take it but I'm quite scared to see the result but it has to be done even though I probably know the result. I feel like I'm in Juno now but I don't think it will be quite the same as the movie tragically.

After a few minutes, I had to wait for the result to come in from the test and when it finally did come, my eyes widened and I couldn't stop staring at it just hoping this was one really, really vivid and crazy dream or in my case nightmare but no such luck so I threw it to the side of the room out of sight and out of mind as well...I can only wish but I doubt this is something that will go away though.

I wish I could tell Shun right now but how can I? I mean especially now when we're in the middle of being caught up in a war between two different worlds altogether, I mean it's like really bad timing to be worry about my well being but it's not just mine anymore. I put my hand on my stomach looking in the mirror and realizing that I have one more person to worry about now.

"I guess I have to admit it to myself."

I'm carrying someone's baby inside of me and now I'm probably faced with the most difficult thing a teenager can deal with on her own.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Exposed Lies

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_Lack of reviews isn't helping my confidence so please do review whether it's good or bad, I like knowing what's good and what to improve.  
_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  


* * *

_**Chapter Five: Exposed Lies

I'm still struggling with how to tell Shun that I'm carrying his baby inside me as I've barely come to terms with it myself and what I would do about it because I know I'm not ready to be a mother yet, it's too much right now for me to deal with especially with everything happening at once now and honestly I'm really scared to that I've had a few panic attacks. Being pregnant is a world of fun but all I know that is that I'm only a few days along so I have another nine months ahead of me if it works out that way but I don't want to abort it but I don't what else to do and Dad would freak if he finds out.

This isn't something that will just go away as it's something that will always stay with me no matter what decision I make and I guess I''ll learn to live with that but I won't enjoy that part of the story.

To change a topic, we finally decided to return to BI after a few days of missing in action for different reasons like me dealing with being pregnant and Shun still busy with Fabia which is making me jealous and I'm not really a jealous person but it's just so weird feeling like the third wheel or fifth wheel, whatever the phrase is but I know what I mean but still it's just so annoying being the one with the secrets for once in my life.

We got caught up in a battle between Fabia and this British wannabe, Jesse Glenn. Dan and the others still don't know the truth yet unlike us and Ren too but Fabia managed to step in and stop Dan from making a mistake by battling him.

"I don't understand if he isn't from Neathia, then where is he from? And why should we believe her anyway?" Marucho asked.

"Dude, I'm totally confused." Jake agreed.

"Shun, what in the world is going on?" Dan asked.

"Maybe, you should ask your friend over there." Shun answered glaring at Ren.

"What do you mean?" Marucho asked.

"How should I know? I have no idea either guys." Ren lied through the skin of his teeth.

Fabia managed to hold her own against Jesse but Ren was quite annoyed when the others started cheering for her but really he didn't want to risk the others getting on side with us. But when the battle looked like Fabia might just win it, Ren got this evil smirk on his face which we both noticed but what is he up to? Why is he so confident?

"Ready for the final attack? Game over, Jesse." Fabia said.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Listen carefully, Fabia. It's the sound of your defeat sneaking up on you."

There is this strange noise almost like humming and when Aranaut attacked, his foot stepped into the floor which means something is definitely up with this whole picture.

"What is up with Aranaut?" Dan asked.

"Looks like there's a bug in the software which has caused the arena's virtual environment to become unstable." Ren answered.

"A bug?" Jake said.

"But how?" Marucho wondered.

"I just don't know, Marucho. I'll have to run a diagnostic after the battle." Ren said.

That is just way too convenient that would happen right when Fabia was about to win the battle and how did Jesse actually know about that without...that's really sly but not hard to work out when you think about it well enough.

_"Gate card open! Gear barricade!_"

"What's happening?" Aranaut questioned.

"I'm sorry, Aranaut. I don't know." Fabia said.

Plithion used that card to his advantage as Aranaut's battle gear had been shut down and attacked which costed Fabia her as we know too well, her definite victory. When we got down there though, she started to cry over her loss which got Dan to feel for her as well.

"You creep! Think you're tough, battle me next!" Dan responded.

"Easy, Dan. Perhaps we should quit for today." Ren said.

"Why should I?"

"Yeah, Ren. Why should he? Not ruining your plans?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, plans?" Jake asked.

"Think about it, that tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into. What are the odds of something like that happening randomly, Marucho?" Shun said.

"It's not very likely but..." Marucho answered lost for words.

"So then it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that it was an act of sabotage by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose."

"A trap set for us?" Dan said.

"But who would do that?" Drago asked.

"The person who would do that, would definitely have to know about BI. I don't know, like the administrator." I said.

"That's just crazy. Why would I do that?" Ren lied.

"Because you're a lying, conniving Gundalian. Shun and Xenia have told me everything about what Ren has said about the war between our planets. And it's all a pack of lies." Fabia explained.

"What?" Dan responded in disbelief.

"I know he told you that Neathia invaded Gundalia but the real truth is: Gundalia is the one who invaded!"

"Ren is really the enemy." Shun replied.

"Are..are you serious?" Dan said lost for words at the truth.

"Huh, what are you talking about? Tell him it isn't truth, okay Ren?" Marucho said.

"Of course it isn't true. She's the one who's lying." Ren lied again.

Ren tried to look for an escape as Marucho is distraught and torn between the truth and Ren he is friends with while Dan and Jake seem pretty convinced and he knows that Shun and I believe the truth about the war so the numbers game is really in our favor right now but then he locked eyes with Jesse who is just watching us having quite a loud conversation to say the very least.

"My, my, my. There's more drama on this stage than even I can handle." Jesse commented.

"Don't try and talk your way out of this, Neathian. We will deal with you yet." Ren said improvising on the spot.

"Nice try." I sighed.

"But he's a Gundalian just like you, Ren. Isn't he now? A spy you planted." Shun revealed.

"I don't believe this!" Dan said in disbelief.

"I believe that's my queue. I wish you all a fond farewell." Jesse said.

"Is he...?" Marucho responded lost for words.

"Don't you walk away from me! Come back and fight, Neathian!" Ren continued the lie.

"I do apologize but there will be no encore performance today." Jesse said teleporting away.

This left Ren on his own and not really managing to convince any of us now that they all the real truth so it's just pointless to carry on with something stupid now and he knows it as well as we do.

"Give it up." I said.

"I don't have to take this." Ren responded running away.

"Wait!" Marucho said.

"See, he ran away. What further prove do you need that he's guilty of all that Fabia says he is?" Shun replied harshly.

"I don't believe you. But Ren's my..."

"Marucho." Dan said sympathetically.

"Ren is my friend! He would never do anything to harm us or Bakugan Interspace! So knock it off!" Marucho snapped upset and angry at us.

"Marucho." Shun responded.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shun! Ren is a good guy! I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone!" Marucho said running off too.

"Wait, Maruch." Jake said.

"Oh, Marucho!" Dan said.

I could feel the tension leavt in the room as we all started to wonder about the trust of the other worlders in our midst but I turned around sideways when I could feel a tear running down my face and I wiped it off quickly so the others wouldn't see. I shouldn't be that upset, it's almost like the baby knew how upset Marucho was and made me feel it in ways through my hormones going on parade. I still have a lot to get used to about being pregnant but now I felt even worse about keeping it a secret from Shun who is definitely the father of it and now seeing the damage that Ren's lies have caused isn't helping me at all and it's just so...overwhelming right now that I just want to fade away from it all but I just can't.


	6. Can't or Won't?

**_Part 3 of this ever going story_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_Lack of reviews isn't helping my confidence so please do review whether it's good or bad, I like knowing what's good and what to improve.  
_**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  


* * *

_**Chapter Six: Can't or Won't?

_"Give it up, Ren."_

_"I don't have to take this."_

_"See, he ran away. What further prove do you need that he's guilty of all that Fabia says he is?"_

_"I don't believe you. Ren is my friend! He wouldn't do anything to harm us or Bakugan Interspace! So knock it off!"_

_"Marucho."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about, Shun. Ren is a good guy! I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone!"  
_

Everything seems to falling apart for Marucho right now. He just found out in probably the worst way that his so-called friend has been the enemy all along and now he's ran off to find him whilst we play catch up but not only that is bothering me but that I have one major lie or secret of my own that I'm hiding from the others and I feel like I'm doing just what Ren had done to Marucho which is making my heart ache so badly to where it's going to break and shatter like glass. I never really thought that something like this would happen to me, I guess I was very wrong then.

I still have what just happened echoing again and again through my head like a bell and it's just starting to hurt and I just feel like crying but that might just be my very magnified hormones coming from being pregnant and all plus everything caving in it at once.

We've been trying to find Marucho but the last place we could think of was our meeting room but to avail tragically.

_"Confirmed, Master Marucho was fifteen minutes forty-eight seconds ago."_

"We just missed him." I sighed.

"Why did you have to get so harsh with him, Shun?" Dan said.

"It was the truth." Shun answered.

"He needed to hear it." Phoenix said.

"We all need to hear it from the beginning." Drago agreed.

"Okay, I'll tell you all the real story. On my home planet of Neathia, Neathians and Bakugan had lived together in peace for generations. But one day, hostile forces from the neighboring planet of Gundalia invaded using their bakugan."

"So Ren lied when he said that the Neathians were the invaders?" Dan realized.

"Yes." Fabia nodded in confirmation.

"I bet he was lying about everything else too." Jake guessed.

"Go on." Drago pushed.

"Sadly, the Neathian army had no choice but to use their bakugan for defense. But because we had never battled before, it didn't take them long to force us to our knees. So in one final effort to save our people from enslavement; my sister, Queen Serena of Neathia ordered me to send an urgent SOS message to all the worlds across every dimension."

"Whoa, you're the Queen's little sis?" Jake gasped.

"That's why she goes by the title Princess, Jake." Shun replied.

"Whoa, a princess for real?" Dan said just in as much amazement.

"Focus on the story, Dan." Shun said. "If you recall the unknown data we received along with Spectra and Professor Clay, it contained a mysterious melody as well."

"I remember it. None of us could work out what it had to do with the rest of the data at the time." Drago said.

"Well, it was actually Princess Fabia's distress signal."

"We sent it in hope of finding powerful bakugan to help us in our fight." Aranaut said. "Once you defeated our digital clones, a message with crucial battle data was sent to us on Neathia."

"Unfortunately for us, Ren arrived way before she did." Shun responded. "Before we knew any better, he had believing his lies and we ended up taking Gundalia's side in the conflict."

_"If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemy!"_

"Dude, I can't believe Ren had us fooled so badly. He made total chumps out of us." Jake said.

"He's a very convincing liar." I agreed.

"That weasel! He may have fooled us but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship! No-one punks my friends like that!" Dan replied still quite wound up from the entire thing.

I couldn't really take it any more so I went outside for some fresh air or as fresh as you can get in a virtual environment. I guess I really am more emotional now I have another person to worry about but still doesn't make me feel any better unfortunately just even worse and I thought there wouldn't be such a thing but it's been one of those lesson learning days hasn't it?

"You're being really quiet." Shun said.

I hate it when he sneaks up on me like that but I still find it quite hot at the same time so I can't really stay mad at him unlike Marucho by the look of things but that's just me.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." I sighed.

"I know."

"Yeah...I, I...I guess that with everything happening all at once...huh, first time I'm lost for words...really has been one of those days."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I thought about that question and I keep on thinking answering it with a question: Should I tell him? I've been through it a million times in my head but when it comes down to it, it's just like the words I don't want to say or can't say. I don't even know the difference between the two anymore which shows that I've been avoiding this for a really long time but maybe that just makes me more scared than I realize.

"When this whole thing blows over, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Fine."

We went back inside where we were still waiting for Marucho to show if he decided to show anyway but if he's still mad at Shun for saying those things about Ren, it might be a while before Marucho actually forgives him. I don't think Marucho is the kinda guy who can hold a grudge against anyone that he has known for as long as us though so I'm hoping for the best but not expecting it really.

"Wonder when Marucho is gonna come back." Dan said.

"He's probably still looking for Ren. Maybe we should go after him." Jake suggested.

"Good idea. I think you should come too, Shun."

"Wait a minute." Shun replied.

He brought something up on our monitor showing that Ren and Marucho have been battling each other this entire time while we've just been waiting, I guess it explains why we haven't seen Marucho in ages.

"Marucho and Ren are battling each other?" I said.

"Well, this could get interesting." Fabia commented.

"Yep." Dan agreed.

We found our way to the arena where Marucho looked at us for a second and then focused on the battle again, they're tied right now which means that this round will determine the winner of the battle.

"This is it, Marucho!" Ren said.

"Bring it on, Ren."

_"Ability activate! Dark gamma ray!"_

"_Ability activate! Shadow Claw!"_

_"Keep going! Ability activate, Darkus Blizzard!"_

"Ren's battling really hard." Shun commented.

"That lying creep." Dan said.

_"Battle gear boost!"_

_"Battle gear boost! Gate card open, power depth!"_

_"I suppose you think you're clever using a command card which takes 500 from your opponent's power level but I have to tell you, I'm not impressed! Ability activate, Boomix Lock!"_

_"I can't believe you, Ren! I treated you like a brother and you stabbed me in the back! I won't make that mistake again!"_

_"It wasn't meant to be personal. There are things at stake here that you wouldn't understand."_

Wasn't meant to be personal? I think it's a bit too late for that to be said because it already is personal when it comes to any type of betrayal against someone...I know that a lot more than people think I do.

_"I trusted you, Ren. Brawlers welcomed you into our family. Battle gear ability activate, Gigarth Hyde Riser!"_

That let Marucho win the battle but this isn't exactly what I call the most satisfying victory from Marucho's own point of view anyway. I can't help but feel sorry for him though because when you trust someone with all your heart and they betray you, it doesn't hurt more than that...nothing does.

"I knew you were good, Marucho. But I had no idea that you were that good." Ren acknowledged.

"We're coming for you next time, Drago." Linehalt said.

"Did he just speak?" Jake replied.

"So you've been lying about your true identity as well, Linehalt." Drago said.

"Marucho, we can still be friends. Leave the brawlers and come with us." Ren suggested.

"You must take me for a fool if you think that I would ever go with you. I would never leave my family for a dishonest poser like you." Marucho answered with tears flowing down his eyes.

This isn't fair on Marucho but he is doing the right thing by saying no.

"Very well. As of now, our friendship is completely over, Marucho." Ren confirmed.

This weird aura covered his entire body and then he looked entirely different, I guess it's his real look: The alien look. The Gundalians don't look like the most charming species out there because they looked like a lizard that crossed over with a dinosaur.

"So this is how you really look." I replied.

"The next time we meet, we will be enemies." Ren said teleporting away.

Great, one brawler down now...I guess in a way. This has been a really long day, I need to get some well deserved sleep.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Shun asked.

I want to tell him and I will, I promise that and I don't like making promises I can't keep but with what just happened, it isn't right to say it right now. I want everything to a lot more calmer first before going all confessional on him.

"I do, just not now. It isn't right and it's been a really long day so I want to get some rest but I'll tell you another time...I promise that."

Yeah, another time...


	7. Can't Back Down

**_Part 3 of this ever going story. _**

**_It might take longer for updates for my stories now that I have school and my really important exams to revise for now along with coursework too. Trying to graduate with flying colors is so much fun, isn't it?  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  


* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Can't Back Down

We're all still a bit left in awe of what had just happened right in front of our eyes. I didn't know what to feel but all I know right now is guilt is eating right away at me as Ren's secret hurt Marucho so badly and that doesn't help me admit what is really bothering me but I have to tell Shun at some point as a bump is gonna form fast soon enough when it comes to me being pregnant but I think that will be worse timing to admit the truth, don't ya think?

"What just happened?" Jake said still in awe.

"I can't believe he betrayed Marucho like that." Dan said.

"I guess little Maruch is taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since." I replied.

"I should probably go check on him." Dan said.

"Wait, I think it's better if you just leave him be." Shun said.

"Don't you care about your friend?"

"Of course I do but..."

"Marucho needs our support. Let's go!"

Marucho stepped through the door the exact second after Dan finished that sentence looking much happier than before everything happened.

"I finally did it!" Marucho announced.

"Did what?" I asked.

Marucho brought Akwinos out. Okay, what's the huge reveal? I mean, there's nothing new from what I can see.

"Akwinos?" Drago said.

"I don't understand. What's the big deal about Akwinos?" Shun asked.

"Cool is the rule, dude!" Akwinos said.

How did he talk? I mean, it's a digital clone bakugan and they aren't capable of talking unlike real bakugan that only Dan and I have now.

"Cool. How did you get him to talk?" Dan asked.

"Ever since Jake mentioned that only real bakugan talk, I'm been working on a speech generator for the digital ones." Marucho explained.

"Cool is the rule, dude! Cool is the rule, dude!" Akwinos said again.

"Why is he saying that over and over?" Shun asked.

"I programmed him with a laid-back personality and this is what the speech generator came up with randomly." Marucho answered.

"Laid-back huh?" Dan laughed a little.

"Yeah."

Fabia is being more quiet than normal so something has to be up with her, I'm taking it up from someone who knows aka me. Great, now I just remembered that I have a secret of my own to confess or the truth will come out a lot more brutal in more show than tell if you get my drift.

"You're awfully quiet. What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Fabia answered.

"Really? You know you can tell us anything." Dan said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you guys ever really believe me. After being deceived by Ren, how can you extend your trust so easily? Surely you must have a lot of doubts about me."

"Don't worry, we trust you. When we saw how angry you got about bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did. We're on the same side Fabia."

"Yes we are." Fabia smiled bringing out three bakugan. "I think it's time I gave you these."

"Whoa, are those new bakugan?" Jake asked.

"Meet Aquas Akwinos, Ventus Hawktor and Sub-Terra Coredem. These are the original bakugan." Fabia said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course, I brought them from Neathia."

_**We can't we can't back down x3**_  
_**We can't we can't back down not right now**_  
_**We can't we cant back down not right now**_  
_**We can't back down x2**_

_**Ohhhhh yeah**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_  
_**Were all in this together**_  
_**Wherever**_  
_**They draw the line**_  
_**Weren't gonna straddle across it**_  
_**Or lose it**_

_**We can't back down **_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**This is serious**_  
_**Don't walk away**_  
_**We cant pretend it's not happening**_  
_**In our own backyard**_  
_**Our own home plate**_  
_**We cant call out**_  
_**Do you hear your name?**_  
_**I'm not confused**_  
_**Lets win this thing**_  
_**We cant back down**_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**Don't walk away x2**_

_**Don't get me wrong**_  
_**I don't like confrontation**_  
_**I rather we all just get along**_  
_**Music should be undivided, united**_

_**We can't back down **_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**This is serious**_  
_**Don't walk away**_  
_**We cant pretend it's not happening**_  
_**In our own backyard**_  
_**Our own home plate**_  
_**We cant call out**_  
_**Do you hear your name?**_  
_**I'm not confused**_  
_**Let's win this thing**_  
_**We can't back down**_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**Don't walk away x2**_  
_**Don't walk away**_

_**We got a situation**_  
_**That we can't ignore**_  
_**Cause ignorance is not bliss**_  
_**We don't have to take this**_  
_**With everything in this decision **_  
_**Comes with an equal share of love**_  
_**We got to take this**_

_**We can't back down **_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**This is serious**_  
_**Don't walk away**_  
_**We cant pretend it's not happening**_  
_**In our own backyard**_  
_**Our own home plate**_  
_**We can't call out**_  
_**Do you hear your name?**_  
_**I'm not confused**_  
_**Let's win this thing**_  
_**We can't back down**_  
_**There's too much at stake**_  
_**Don't walk away x2**_

_**We can't back down**_  
_**We can't back down**_  
_**Not right now**_  
_**We can't back down**_

"It's not the most well known song. But it will do." I said.

I just thought of a song as a way to loosen all of us up a bit while the others get used to their new bakugan partners although at the same their same partners...that's gonna get a bit confusing in my head the more I think about it. Suddenly, an alarm went off and then we brought up where the source was coming from on our screen showing Ren and a group of those Gundalians teleporting kids away.

"What...?" I said.

"He's taking kids back with him to Gundalia to fight." Fabia replied.

"He's toast." Dan said.

We caught up to where Ren is before he could try anything else.

"Some nerve you have, Ren." I said.

"You have no business here." Dan replied.

"Actually Dan, you're wrong. Very wrong." Ren said walking away.

Two brawlers stepped in our way one girl and one boy.

"What?" I gasped.

"I recognize you two: You're Casey and Taylor!" Marucho said.

"You know them?" Dan replied.

"Yeah, they're two of our top brawlers."

"Doing your thing, guys. We'll come back for you later." Sid said.

"Later?" I questioned.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know. They're up to something. I'll follow them."

I snuck away while the others managed to brawl those zombie kids and the Gundalians. I followed the Gundalians that got away and found Ren in our meeting room messing with our computer but before I got caught, I ran out trying to find which arena the others were in so I could warn them that Ren was up to something while they were brawling but before I could even find them. I suddenly got transported back to access point back at Wardington but how in the world could I get back here that sudden and quite like a forced way out?

"How did I get ejected?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Phoenix said.

I looked straight ahead and realized it wasn't just me that got forced out but Fabia and Shun too. If they had been ejected too, I'm guessing that Dan, Jake and Marucho had as well which means that Ren was probably the reason behind it. What is going on? More importantly, what is Ren gonna do while we're out of Interspace and unable to stop him?


	8. Sickness

**_Part 3 of this ever going story. _**

**_It might take longer for updates for my stories now that I have school and my really important exams to revise for now along with coursework too. Trying to graduate with flying colors is so much fun, isn't it?  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  


* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Sickness

"Are you serious, Marucho?" Dan said.

"Yes, it seems that the battle brawlers are the only ones that Ren forced from Bakugan Interspace." Marucho said.

"The rest of the kids in there have no idea that it's been taken over by hostile forces." Shun replied.

"Whoa, Shun." Dan gasped.

"Kids are still diving in like normal because they don't suspect anything is wrong." Fabia said.

"Fabia's with you too?" Drago said.

"Why did you guys all get ejected to the same place?" Dan asked.

We landed the plane next to Dan's place in Bayview City, I can smell the ocean even though most of the time, I like the smell it makes me want to be sick probably because I'm pregnant and feeling sick is a twenty-four thing but I stayed in the plane for the majority of the flight and when the smell became too much, I ended up throwing up in the bathroom and coming out all washed out and my hands shaking. This has to be the worst bout of morning sickness yet. Why do they call it morning sickness if it affects you morning, noon and night? Someone please explain that to me.

We arrived at the stadium quite soon after but we didn't have any luck getting through as our ID cards have been deemed invalid by the computer system thanks to Ren no less but now we need a Plan B to put it in lament terms. I think that's how you say it anyway.

"The access point isn't working there either." I said.

"Dan, we have to do something and quickly otherwise all these kids will end up working on the Gundalian forces." Fabia said.

"I know!" Dan said. "Listen up everyone! Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some really bad dudes. Anyone who enters is in serious danger. So I want you to all head home instead."

The kids trying to enter discussed it amongst themselves but after a few seconds, they didn't seem to believe us though because on the screen everyone looked fine. But who said that is what is really going on?

"Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're seeing." I said.

"Guys, I'm all telling you. It's all a trick!" Dan repeated.

Two boys headed inside the access point but soon everyone else wanted to as well even though we're the ones telling the truth but Jake managed to block them all out but none of us could really do anything to shut down the access point from in here so Jake used his own brute strength to break the system which caused everyone to leave as they couldn't get through to BI which they still don't believe is a good thing.

So we headed for a remote command center above the access point which is just like our own private base which makes up for the one we lost in Interspace thanks to Ren.

"How come you never told us about this place?" I asked.

"We built one of these above every access point but haven't found the need to use them until now that is." Marucho said.

"Awesome! This could be our own private oasis." Akwinos commented.

"I think a base of operations would be more practical." Coredem said.

"Your actions back there were a bit overly extreme, Jake." Shun replied.

"Maybe but at least there are no more kids diving into Bakugan Interspace."

"That's true but that means the ones that are currently in there can't get out either."

"That's not entirely true. We know for sure that Ren had figured out a way to get the kids out without the access point. Thanks to Jake, at least we've minimized the kids he can take to Gundalia." Fabia said.

"Then our focus is getting all the kids currently in there out." Drago said.

"Then why are we still standing around? Let's get in there!" Dan replied.

"Dan, wait a sec!" I said.

"I know you're anxious to get in there but we really need to think this through first."Shun agreed.

"Shun's right. We need to cautious." Hawktor said.

"What if one of us does some surveillance first and then reported back to us?" Marucho suggested.

"Perfect! Leave it to me, guys." Dan said still eager to go.

"Wait a second, Dan." Drago said.

"What is it now, Drago?"

"I don't have the ability to body-shift into Interspace like the others do."

"Let me go and do it! It's my fault that we can't bring those kids back the much easier way! Coredem, you can jump right in, right?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Coredem confirmed.

"Cool! Let's all go together then!" Dan agreed.

"Hold onto me tight, Jake! Dan, you hold onto Drago now and then grab Jake's hand!" Coredem instructed. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

They teleported away which means that they're on their way now which leave us on the waiting side of things which is also the more boring side of things too. I feel sick, really sick. I rushed out of the room suddenly finding the nearest restroom to throw up again. This time it was even worse than before. I look so washed up, my hands are shaking and then I just decided to get a drink of water but had to take small sips or it would just all come out again. I really hate this morning sickness thing but I still don't understand why call it that if it affects you twenty-four hours a day?

"Are you alright?" Shun asked.

"Well, I just puked my guts out. No, not really." I answered.

I'm seriously gonna need a breath mint after all this throwing up and because of the heightened smells, I still feel pretty sick. Seriously, why do people put themselves through this nightmare for nine months? I guess having a kid is worth the very painful ride.

"What's wrong with you?" Shun asked.

I'm pregnant and carrying your kid! I wish I could just say it like that, like it's that simple to say out loud.

"...I've been ill for a while now. It's nothing just a bug." I lied.

I am such a coward! Come on, it's not that hard to tell the truth but I guess the annoying thing is that I want to tell him but it has to be right and on my own terms instead of just blurting it out like an idiot.

"You should take it easy." Shun replied.

"Now? Can't afford to but I'll do what I can." I smiled lightly.

_It's sad, so sad._

_It's a sad, sad situation._

_And it's getting more absurd._

_It's sad, so sad._

_Always seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_The hardest word...  
_


	9. Heartache Part One

__

__

**_Part 3 of this ever going story. _**

**_It might take longer for updates for my stories now that I have school and my really important exams to revise for now along with coursework too. Trying to graduate with flying colors is so much fun, isn't it?_**

**_This is a heartbreaking part of the story and it still goes on after this one.  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Heartache Part One

_____I guess it's now or never..._

_____"I have to tell you something really important."_

_____"What is it?"_

_________On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. _

* * *

_Hours earlier_

"Phoenix, how do you tell someone something hugely bad or good without freaking them out?" I asked.

"Still struggling to tell him then?" Phoenix sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I think that if Shun loves you like you love him, he'll support you. He doesn't seem like the person to run."

"No, he isn't. Definitely isn't that, anything but that."

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the empty skies_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hands_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command my love_

_The first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_  
_And last, and last, and last till the end of time_  
_The first time ever I saw your face_  
_Your face_  
_Your face_  
_Your face_

I feel everything said in that song and now I think I finally have the courage to tell him the truth and I should know that withholding certain things can be just as bad as lying. I know that we both don't like being lied to or being kept secrets from but I can't just become a hypocrite because of something that I'm scared of...it's not me. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely petrified of telling him but at least I'll know instead of following fears through.

_At last _

_My love has come along_

I tried to call him but I just get his answerphone but I thought it would be better to tell him face to face anyway so I headed over to his dojo breathing quite deeply in an failed effort to try and calm myself...I guess there never was a right time but just a time to tell him the truth. I've been over this a million times in my head but when do I suddenly start listening to theory anyway? I wish Phoenix was here to help me out but I thought it would be best if it was just truly him and me. Why does this feel like a revamp of Juno for some reason, I'm just missing the adoptive parents and that's that.

When I'm nervous, my thoughts goes at a million miles per hour which is just building up my nerves even more than recently before when I was just extremely scared. As I walked across the wide hall, I could hear the floor creak which makes my heart beat faster like I'm walking to my trial.

"Shun?" I called.

I kept on walking until I entered another room with Fabia and Shun talking but they didn't know I'm here watching them from the corner. I didn't really listen to their conversation but watched what they were doing closely until I saw Fabia actually put her lips against Shun's. I just feel like someone just stabbed in the heart a thousand times but the worse pain is that I saw Shun respond for a split second meaning he wanted it before he remembered me. When the kiss was over, they stared at each other for a second and then looked in my direction realizing I'm here.

"Thanks for the cheating." I said walking away.

I don't want to cry but I could feel the tears prickling my eyes but they wouldn't run down and I couldn't get hysterical because of my pregnancy and the father being someone who just broke my heart into a million pieces.

_Should have known you were too good to be true_

_Should have known there was no way I could trust you_

_The times when we were apart_

_You were lying, cheating and breaking my heart_

_Looking back I feel so damn naive_

_Spinning lies that you knew I would believe_

"It's not what you think." Shun said coming after me.

"It's exactly what I think." I replied.

I refused to look at him knowing that when I did, I would be his forever again and I couldn't risk it as it is taking everything I have not to take him back right now. I'm breathing quite fast as my feelings go from sadness to anger quite fast but my tears were starting to overflow and I wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer.

"Fabia caught me off guard. I never would have if I knew."

"Shun, how can I believe you? I mean, I'm not with you twenty-four hours a day. I don't know what you two have been doing apart from the looks of it, laughing at me behind my back. I can't believe you would lie to me like that."

"I'm not but you are."

"How do you mean?"

"Things with us haven't been right for a while now. You're different."

You have no idea and to think I was about to tell you if it wasn't for that betrayal. Why? Is it truly my fault? Did I really have it coming because of my own secrets? I could really use a wish right now to come true. I guess he never truly believed me but just gave me the benefit of the doubt.

"I know I am." I said walking out.

I could see the rain going on and I ran out into it all the way back home dripping wet and still holding back my true pain at what just happened. I just went straight into my room to catch my breath and then the raw pain hit me like a ton of bricks and I broke down completely as my relationship has just fallen apart right in front of my eyes. I started to cry and I threw something into my mirror shattering it into a million pieces like I am right. I leaned against the door curling myself into a ball while Phoenix looked on in silence not sure what to say as she already knew something was severely wrong.

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

I didn't want to think much of it. I wanted to believe it was just a really vivid dream but no such luck. Why, for what? I still having that kiss echoing in my head like it's on a constant loop in my mind just to hurt me and remind me again and again. I just wanted to cry and cry but there's no use in crying, it's not gonna help me out.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." Phoenix said.

"One of the worst pains in the world: Losing a love to someone else."

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take them to new extremes  
_


	10. Heartache Part Two

__

__

**_This relationship was originally fueled by lust at first but as time went on, their feelings were much deeper than first realized. The reason why these two go together is that they have a lot in common when it comes to emotional pasts and their opposite personalities show that they are perfect for each other as they each learn a lot from each other as time goes on. It's a classic love story where mistakes are enormous as when there is love, there is heartache. This is just my thought on their relationship._**

**_This is a round-about as long as the previous chapter but it's the most exciting one so far, I personally think, as this has been building up and building up. It's the mother of all anticipation. The secret that remains silent threatens to tear their very world apart. The truth is about to come out with a bang.  
_**

**_Thinking about taking a Q&A with readers if they want to ask me anything privately. I really want to do it.  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Heartache Part Two

_____I guess it's now or never..._

_____In the penthouse in the park, everything is about to change forever. This is just the calm before the storm.  
_

_____"I have to tell you something really important."_

_____"What is it?"_

* * *

_Hours earlier_

_"He's cool, caring and sexy. He's everything I've always wanted and he's mine, all mine."_

I remember when I said that to Amber when she asked me what I liked about Shun and now I just feel like that was all a lie. I haven't really thought of much else apart from my ruined relationship with Shun and the annoying thing is that I'll still see him every single day because I'm a member of the brawlers still and I can't just walk out because of something personal but I might need a break for awhile as I won't be much good broken down as a battler and vulnerable.

"Xen?" Dad said knocking my door.

Dad didn't know what really happened last night. I just told him that the brawlers have been hitting some emotional times lately to spare myself the grief of hearing my dad go off on one about Shun. Despite what happened last night, I still care for him a lot...it would be weird if I didn't. My eyes look like glass just emotionless and fragile. I couldn't just cheer myself up like I normally would and wake up completely fine even though I would be mad before.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked my voice sounding quite strange from all the crying.

"You haven't been out of your room since last night and your boyfriend has been calling non-stop."

"I'll be out soon and delete those messages."

"...Fine."

I heard him walk away as I hold onto my S necklace tightly as I take it off for the first time in a while so it feels really bizarre but still carries that sentimental value about it but I just didn't want to think about anything involving my love life right now. I need to get over it quickly but you can't rush a recovery, can you? I wish we could but maybe some things are best left that way.

I decided to go out and clear my head so I headed over to a shopping mall for a change in atmosphere and to get something to eat as emotion plus the morning sickness makes eating quite unbearable but when I got there, I saw a mother playing with her toddler daughter and it made me think about how that might be me and how good that could be actually instead of thinking of the downside of it.

"Enjoying the view?"

I turned around and saw Zack standing there, the same one I haven't seen since the party but I haven't really noticed with everything happening, it doesn't give me much time to dwell in the past.

"Nice to see you again." I said trying to smile at that fact.

"Yeah, I can see that. Are you okay?"

"Rough night last night."

"You look like you've been stabbed or something."

"Didn't think it would look so bad."

"Wanna talk?"

"Not really. I just...I've been carrying this for so long and I can't do it anymore. It's starting to kill me more and more every day. And I can't tell anyone because I'm just so scared.

"...And such a drama queen."

I laughed lightly thinking that's the first thing to make me laugh since I found out I was pregnant which feels refreshing and new all at the same time, almost like...

"I gotta get home." I said.

"See you around again."

"Actually, you know the penthouse in the park?"

"Yeah."

"My sister is coming home for her 22nd birthday and there's a party going on. All my...friends are invited and I thought you might wanna come."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, see you there."

The night of the party and all of the brawlers are invited, ALL of them are because it was too late for a withdrawal anyway so I might as well go for the whole not-as-brave-as-I-look thing. I still needed to tell Shun the truth. He might have hurt me but it doesn't change much still and after this, I can finally take a breath and move on with this whole keeping secrets thing. It just isn't me anymore.

"Thanks for the party. You tell Dad about the break-up?" Nadia asked.

"What break-up?"

"Don't lie to me. It's written all over your face."

"Yeah, I know. Only Dad wouldn't ask questions."

"Whatever, you're about to pull a "Run, Joey, Run." on him soon."

"Pretty much. One thing at a time though." I said spotting Shun.

"Go for it, Juliet."

"I need to talk to you." I said going out to the lake.

I watched the stars in the night sky, one shooting away. I felt it like, going off-course like that but still in right place in the world. This whole deep thinking is really starting to take it's toll on me.

"What is it?" Shun asked.

"I just want to know why." I sighed still feeling the after-effect of last night.

"It wasn't like that. I told you, Fabia caught me off-guard and I truthfully wouldn't hurt you like that."

I could see his eyes and they genuinely look like he is telling the truth and I know that Shun is a lot of things: He's cool, stoic, sexy and sometimes sensitive but he isn't a liar. But I am right now.

"I believe you." I said holding his hand.

I hugged him feeling like we were just back where we left off but something is different now than before but maybe that is a good thing.

"I love you." Shun admitted.

I gasped a little almost in sync. He's never said that to me before, ever. So that reassures me even more as Shun rarely shows emotion; I loved him regardless of all that but at times I would be annoyed when he doesn't, I thought it might be because he fears letting love in but when he does, it does mean something important and now I feel even more angry at myself for not telling him the truth as he's just admitted to something that he would never say willingly most of the time.

"No more lies." Shun continued.

I guess it's now or never although never sounds harder the longer it goes on. God, I'm terrified but I guess now is the time while I have the backbone to do it. God, in the penthouse in the park...everything is about to change...forever.

"I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?"

_This is just the calm before the storm..._


	11. Fall Out

__

__

**_The truth is out, the secret of her pregnancy is finally revealed. It's truly a jaw-dropping moment, explosive atmosphere and stunned silences all around. This has been building up and building up and these two people are genuinely in love (Almost Romeo and Juliet) but the secret that has remained silent threatens to tear their very world apart. Silence in the park, it's the calm before the storm but in the penthouse...everything is about to change forever.  
_**

**_This is truly a classic love story where the mistakes are enormous and where there is love, there's heartache. Truth is, this is one love story that I've wanted to tell even though it's not necessarily all my own characters, the plot is though. I would love for everything to fall away but it wouldn't be much of a story that way.  
_**

**_Thinking about taking a Q&A with readers if they want to ask me anything privately. I really want to do it.  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Fall Out

"What is it?"

"I never was sure how to tell you this but no more lies, like you said. I'm carrying your baby...I'm pregnant."

Shun didn't exactly say anything but I know when he's shocked and I can see that he's beyond the word shocked but he still has that calm exterior on him which actually makes me nervous as I don't know what he's really thinking.

"How long have you known?"

"About being pregnant? A few weeks to be honest but I'm still not sure how far along I am...I haven't really been to a doctor's yet because I still needed to tell you."

"That explains your sickness then. What are you going to do about it then?"

"Well, I don't know but I don't want to abort it, I'm not capable of doing something like that. But it's your baby as well, not just mine."

"I'll support any decision you make."

"Man, if I knew it would be this simple...I would have told you weeks ago."

"Have you told your family?"

"I haven't told my dad about my scar. What makes you think I've told him about me being pregnancy? I was scared enough telling you which ended well and really ironically funny. And besides if he doesn't kill me, he'll kill you."

We headed back into the penthouse with me nearly in tears but knowing that now Shun knows, everyone else should as well through bad or worse definitely worse in my case...talk about now or never. I turned down the music which draws everyone towards us which makes my heart beat faster again and my nerves are rising to the point where I might just pass out.

"What's wrong, Xenia?" Dad asked.

"Look...I need-I need to tell you all something." I said breathing quite fast.

"What?" Nadia asked.

All these people looking at me and the amount of pressure on my shoulders is driving me insane and my vision is just going and before I knew it, I was collapsed on the floor and when I woke up, I was back in my room.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, don't know what happened." I said sitting up.

"You fainted. Any idea why?"

"One or two. It's what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? WHAT!" Dad said almost shouting at me.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"That boy down there got you pregnant?"

"Don't blame Shun. He didn't even know."

"So it's your fault then? Figures, you're always been there at the snap of a finger and you're lying flat on your back."

"What'd you say! I don't care any more what you think and after tonight, you'll never see me again."

"Good, I don't want a slag for a daughter."

This got really explosive and Dad slammed the door as he went out and I started to pack all my things and then I went downstairs with a huge backpack as the music blared on like nothing had happened.

"Xenia, Dad told me." Nadia said. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." I replied.

"You're running. Where are you gonna go?"

"Don't know. Sky's the limit."

"No, you're coming with me. No-one should deal with this on their own."

The party had kinda been ruined after Nadia left but she let me stay in her new apartment as Dad in lament's terms just disowned me in more ways than one. Nadia doesn't even look at me in the same way now. She looks at me like I'm some liar but maybe this should have been kept to myself then.

"Settling in?" Nadia asked giving me water

"No." I answered drinking the water.

"How did Shun take it then?"

"He's cool with any decision I make. But I already made up my mind."

"What's that?"

"I'm keeping this baby. Face it, I'm here to stay and so is my kid."

"Okay."

It's not that I'm not grateful for what Nadia is doing for me, I just don't want her to suffer the wrath of her father. I looked at a plane above me, just wanting to fly away as well which gave me an idea. I know I'm running but I need to clear my head and let things calm down a bit before everything starts to happen.

I found a flight to another city but I looked outside the small window seeing Wardington all lit up at night and I had a tear run down my face and then I looked away feeling quite free that the truth is out but at the same time quite gutted it is out.

_I'm sorry..._


	12. Neathia

__

__

**_The truth is out, the secret of her pregnancy is finally revealed.  
_**

**_This is truly a classic love story where the mistakes are enormous and where there is love, there's heartache. Truth is, this is one love story that I've wanted to tell even though it's not necessarily all my own characters, the plot is though. I would love for everything to fall away but it wouldn't be much of a story that way.  
_**

**This chapter may back away from the reveal a bit but it's still there and will be seen in later chapters, trust me. It's just gonna get more interesting from here on out and when it does, this story will really begin to heat up.**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Neathia

I've been away for a couple of weeks to deal with the after-effect of the reveal but still everything looks the same yet everything has changed. I'm back with the brawlers but I've missed out on a bit because of my own problems and I still haven't faced my family yet and I don't plan on seeing him again ever. While I was away, I did go to a doctor's and I found out that I was nearly three months along and it's getting late for a termination anyway so no choice; whether I like it or not, I'm having a baby.

I met up with Shun in the park outside of town as I couldn't go anywhere near the penthouse just in case I bumped into...you know. I didn't really have much to admit or talk about as the last few weeks have been quite strange as I did feel like a run-away coming home. I haven't talked to anyone I know over those weeks as the memories just come rushing back like a rollarcoaster ride.

"How are you?" Shun asked.

"Different, really different."

"Where did you go?"

"I just got a flight to a city. I shouldn't have left like that but I couldn't face anyone yet but now I can."

"I understand."

"I'm glad you do. What about you? It couldn't have been easier."

"No, it hasn't been at all but it will be."

"Could fool me. I have no family now at least not one I can face. Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"I want to take a break from this relationship right now. I mean, it has nothing to do with you but I have pieces to pick up first before anything else. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

We were heading to Neathia now and this whole new planet is beautiful and stunning in its own right and feels completely different from Earth despite it being caught in an never-ending war and for one that's been losing the fight for so long but I can't complain.

"Welcome to Neathia. This is my home, guys. Isn't it beautiful?" Fabia said.

"Fabia, it's incredible." Dan responded.

We headed into the palace to meet up with Fabia's sister, Serena who is also the Queen of Neathia. She's beautiful as well as the shoe fits.

"She's really beautiful." Dan gasped.

"What did you expect? She is my sister after all."

"Welcome, brawlers. I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all and you must be very brave to come here without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you, brave battle brawlers."

"You don't owe us anything. The Gundalians are a threat to the entire universe. We've got as much at stake as you do." Jake said.

"We need to take back control of Bakugan Interspace." Marucho replied.

"We also need to free all of the kids they've taken from Earth." I said.

"And we need to stop using bakugan as weapons." Dan said.

"That's an ironic statement coming from you." Queen Serena responded.

"What do you mean?" Dan questioned.

"Well, you'll be engaging in battle which means you too will be using bakugan like weapons like our enemies. So how does that make you different from them?"

"They aren't weapons to us. The bakugan are our partners in battle, they're also our best friends."

"It's true." Drago agreed.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. We feel just the same way you do. Fabia, take them to the sacred shrine. They can be trusted."

"Of course." Fabia replied.

"The sacred shrine? What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians?" Dan asked.

"Just follow me. I'll explain soon enough."

We headed down the palace to a room which is brightened and showing a massive orb in the center but why is it so important?

"Fabia, what is it?" I asked.

"It's the sacred orb. A revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all bakugan. In the orb, it contains the original DNA code for each bakugan."

"Wow, the origin of all-" Marucho said.

All our bakugan flew near the Orb feeling a positive energy from it minus Drago for some reason.

"Emperor Baridous wants to get his hands on it so he twist it for his own evil purposes." Fabia said.

"I don't understand. I thought you told us that the Gundalians were after the element." Shun replied.

"The element is just a portion of the power inside the Orb. He wanted it but only for the temporary advantage it would have provided him against us. But now it's been absorbed by Drago, there's no doubt hes set his sights on the Orb. I'm convinced that has been his true target all along. If he manages to get his hands on it, not only would he be able to possess its power but control every bakugan in existence as their DNA codes are contained within."

"Don't worry, Fabia. We're here to help." Dan said.

"You can count on us, Princess." Marucho replied.

We heard an alarm go off apparently a defense one so now we have a chance to fight on the front lines for the first time but I'm kinda dreading it too although I am looking forward to a brawl for the first time in ever.

_"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand! Haos Phoenix."_

We flew up into the air and I could see a bunch of haos bakugan fighting on the Gundalian side so I knew that would be my target_._

_"Ability activate, Pre-destine!"_

_"Ability activate, fang doll!"_

_"You think you're fast, do you?" Lumagrowl said._

_"Faster than you, mutt." Phoenix responded._

_"I doubt that."  
_

They both went head to head showing each other all they had but when Drago and Dharak got close, this strange light came and sent the Gundalians away from Neathia giving us time to recuperate and plan again but how in what way did that happen? I guess that's a question for another day.

At the palace, we were donned in Castle Knight uniform although I'm not so crazy about the outfit during the celebrations but beggers can't be choosers.

"I hereby appoint the battle brawlers to the order of castle knights." Elright said. "Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I am a battle brawler too now."

"I'm grateful for your help on the battlefield. You're a good man, Dan Kuso. I look forward to fighting along side you again."

"Me too. We both do."

I thought of a small performance for the people fighting in this war and those that have already been lost before we came as a tribute to them and that I thought this would be the perfect song choice for this situation

_**I, I will be queen**_  
_** And you, you will be king**_  
_** Though nothing will drive them away**_  
_** We can beat them, just for one day**_  
_** We can be Heroes, just for one day**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_

_**I, I wish you could swim**_  
_** Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim**_  
_** Though nothing,**_  
_** Nothing could keep us together**_  
_** Oh we can be Heroes,**_  
_** Just for one day**_

_**We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_

_**I, I can remember (I remember)**_  
_** Standing, by the wall (by the wall)**_  
_** And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)**_  
_** We could be Heroes,**_  
_** Just for one day**_

_**We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_**(_yeah, yeah)_**  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_

I started to clap and everyone started to join in by clapping along and singing to the lyrics as this whole just repeated the same line again and again although it means a lot to them along with me

_**We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_  
_** We can be Heroes**_

_**Just for one day**_  
_** We could be Heroes**_  
_** We could be Heroes**_  
_** Just for one day**_


	13. Ultrasound

**_The truth is out, the secret of her pregnancy is finally revealed.  
_**

**_This chapter is quite sweet in my view. The chapter name kinda gives what happens away but it's still sweet to read considering this story has had it's share of bad stuff recently. Trust me, enjoy these moments as they don't come too often in this story tragically._**

_**Sorry for the late update, I've had exams to revise for and I've been planning the second part to Love and War which starts with this chapter. **_

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Ultrasound

"I hate this." I sighed.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

I've been stuck in the castle for a while because of my health not being so great, apparently puking isn't the definition of health. I feel like a liability because I'm the like the weakest link of the brawlers because of my pregnancy. I do want to keep the kid but the whole nine months before birth aren't much fun at all.

"Just being stuck here while the others do something actually important."

The Brawlers are on missions all over and I hate being left out of the good stuff even if I'm not allowed to be a part of it, it's the biggest rub-it-in. Shun hasn't exactly been talking to me of late because I think he's annoyed I was keeping secrets from him. Like the ninja boy wouldn't work it out after enough time anyway! This is probably the first time I believe in the need of couples counseling.

I walked around the castle not knowing what else to do with my too much spare time. I soon bumped into someone but when I got back up again, it's a familiar face and honestly one that I never thought I would see on Neathia of all places in this universe.

"Zack! You live on Neathia?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a Castle Knight."

"You look human."

"It's a disguise, I prefer it to my Neathian look."

"Nothing to do with the fact it's pretty hot?"

"You're funny."

"Always, it's what people love about me...in most cases."

"I heard about the pregnancy."

"Way to bring the mood down."

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure, why not?"

We went up to the balcony of the castle looking at the city below. Neathia is so beautiful, it's actually hard to believe this whole thing is just a dream but then I get brought back to Earth with a bang when I remember that I'm expecting a baby.

"So how did Shun handle it?"

"He handled it fine...he looked like he managed it fine anyway. My...father, not so much. I'm practically disowned in his view so I'd rather not go there. Black and white right now, it's love or hate."

"Harsh."

"I haven't had much time to handle it because of this whole Gundalian invaders thing. I still need to have an ultrasound actually."

"You don't know whether you're expecting a girl or a boy?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I would like a girl but I wouldn't mind a boy either. I think honestly, I'll be happy with whatever like I normally am."

"You should have one."

"Where? I'm not exactly on Earth, you know."

"No excuse. Come on."

"Where?"

"To the Neathian Infirmary, you can do it there."

I finally have my chance to finally find what baby I'm having and something just doesn't feel quite right about all this. I know what it is but I don't know whether I should go with what I want as I don't want to cause any more trouble then I already have.

"It won't be right without Shun there. I mean, it is his baby too."

"So take him with you. I'll let the technician set the thing up in the meantime."

"Thanks."

"No sweat, Xenia."

I smiled and ran down to Shun's chamber but he's asleep on his bed as it is night outside. I love watching him sleep, he's like an angel when he sleeps, peaceful and so pure, it's actually quite breathtaking. I put my face on his face moving it up and down gently to wake him up which he does as I can see his eyes open and soon enough, those topaz eyes are locked on me again.

"Hi, sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"I'm having my ultrasound. Thought you would like to come."

Shun actually gave it some thought like he does care about it so that's a good sign at least instead of it blowing up in my face. It's not like I don't trust Shun, it's just that he's only known for such a short time, I don't want to throw it all on him like it's no big deal and besides that never ends well...I should know out of all people.

"Sure, I would like that."

I smiled at that response and we both headed down to the infirmary where I finally got tested but that weird gel on my stomach is so cold. I see my baby on that screen and the head, feet and everything is so little and delicate. I can see why people cry at this stuff as it is quite emotional and then I heard its heartbeat and it really just dawned on me...I am actually going to have a baby.

Shun is still quite stoic about it but I can tell when he is happy all too well as he does give those cute smiles for a second before regaining his composure. I couldn't exactly stop smiling either but now I feel quite maternal, it's actually quite strange.

"That's about it. Would you like to know the sex?" The technician asked.

I want to but if Shun doesn't, I can wait to be surprised as I will find out during those very painful moments of giving birth.

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a baby girl." She confirmed.

I hugged Shun at the news, I did want a girl and I got my wish and I don't know why I suddenly want this. I mean, a few weeks ago, I would have thought I never would want to be a mom but maybe things change. I went back to my room still holding the ultrasound picture actually wanting to see my baby now. I almost want to cry, not because I'm sad but because I'm happy. I haven't felt like that in such a long time.

"For once, things are finally going right." I sighed.

"It must be a nice feeling then." Phoenix said almost happy that I am happy.

"Very, I have a long night ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess if I'm keeping this baby. I need to think of a name for her."

I never liked doing lists but I always had like a list of names for kids I could have when I was older but not now so it feels rather surreal but sweet at the same time. I grab a piece of paper and wrote down the names that came to mind.


	14. Delilah

**_The truth is out, the secret of her pregnancy is finally revealed.  
_**

**_Use your imagination at the end of the chapter to figure out what it means. Things get worse before they get better. This is one of my longer chapters but minus the song and dialogue and it would be a lot shorter.  
_**

_**Sorry for any late updates either now or later, I've had exams to revise for and I've been planning the second part to Love and War and the third part as well.  
**_

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Delilah

Although I missed the whole restarting the second shield because of health reasons. I'm never gonna agree to that type of thing again as it is extremely boring but now that the second shield was back up, we could rebuild the fortifications now. I'm not a big fan of building or anything that practical, I might as well do something with my spare time. I could see Jake run off into the woods while I was helping out.

"What is it, Xenia?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Jake. We better follow up." I answered.

We caught up with him eventually after finding our way through the forest as I'm not used to finding my way out of plants that could eat me and my baby too.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Xenia. I'm not going back. The faster we take down Gundalia, the faster peace returns to Neathia."

"Brave thought but I wouldn't agree to that as no-one can beat the invaders on their own. To be honest, you're not strong enough and neither are us on our own. It ain't much but seeing smiles on that building site is the first ones I've seen in a while and I would like to keep it that way. A loss would really be bad considering what's happened now."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Now with the Brawlers here...maybe peace can return."

"That's all I want."

"Can we go back now?" Coredem asked.

A Gundalian ship flew by and we saw Ren and Jesse there. I know this is going to lead to a brawl and I'm more than ready for it now.

_"Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Ventus Plithenon!"_

_"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!"_

_"Here we go again. Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand! Go, Haos Shining Phoenix!"_

_"We're back in the battle, Xenia."_

_"Ability activate! Live meter!" Jesse said._

_"Ability activate! Prison breaker!" Ren said._

_"Ability activate! Light's Crossing!" I responded._

_"She nullified the ability." Jesse commented._

_"It doesn't matter! Gate card open, Grand Zero." Ren said._

_"They nullified the ability." _

_"Here's a little Sub-terra styling! Change axia!"_

_"He flipped the gate card effect?" Ren said in disbelief._

_"Bingo! Axia is a reversal trip which takes the effect of the gate card and it flips back on them!" Jake said._

_"Now we can't-" Jesse said._

_"Can't win. Neathia will be free of you lot one day. Ability activate, Transcendent Wings!"_

_"Victory is yours, Xenia." Phoenix said._

We won the battle but we haven't won the war, quite literally. It was a short battle but I'm glad that I haven't lost my battle skills since the last time. I started to walk around the castle now that the building works were over. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now though. I miss the thrill in battling so I did enjoy that battle just now despite it being not as long as normal.

I could hear music coming from a room in the castle and I decided to follow it as I don't really hear music unless it is coming from me. It's Zack who is playing it on his guitar, I didn't know he could play but I don't know a lot about him. I like this song, it's moving. I guess we share more than the one thing in common. I do like Zack in a platonic way but if I didn't love Shun, he would be the best choice for me probably. Probably being I still don't know him that well. _  
_

_**Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?**_  
_**I'm a thousand miles away**_  
_**But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**_  
_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true**_

_**Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance**_  
_**I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen**_  
_**Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise**_  
_**I'm by your side**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**What you do to me**_

I have this smile on my face, actually moved by his singing. I don't see a lot of people sing from the heart so it's a nice treat. I think that the best songs are the ones with that emotional touch but that's just me._**  
**_

_**Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard**_  
_**But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**_  
_**We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would**_  
_**My word is good**_

_**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say**_  
_**If every simple song I wrote to you**_  
_**Would take your breath away, I'd write it all**_  
_**Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_  
_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_  
_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_  
_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_  
_**And we'll just laugh along because we know**_  
_**That none of them have felt this way**_

_**Delilah, I can promise you**_  
_**That by the time that we get through**_  
_**The world will never ever be the same**_  
_**And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_  
_**You be good and don't you miss me**_  
_**Two more years and you'll be done with school**_  
_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You'll know it's all because of you**_  
_**We can do whatever we want to**_  
_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_  
_**This one's for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**Oh it's what you do to me**_  
_**What you do to me **_

I loved it but not many people can sing a song like that without emotion. I wonder what that song means to him. I mean, most songs I perform normally mean something to me or to someone else.

"Nice voice." I said.

"Should have known I would draw attention from you."

"How'd you mean?"

"I heard you're a singer."

"I am. So why do you like that song?"

"It means a lot to me."

"In what sense?"

"My girlfriend, her name was Delilah."

"Was?"

"She died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. We were crazy about each other and people thought it was just a teen romance but it was more than that to the both of us. She was so beautiful, caring and selfless. She also had this laugh that would make you laugh and her smile would make you smile. We used to live on Earth because we loved it so much and Delilah loved New York, she saw it as the iconic city. We were only in school at the time when the war started and we were thrown into it. The same day she died was also the same day I was going to propose to her but...too little, too late. I only wish that I could have known what she would have said but I guess some things are better off not knowing."

"That's unfortunate."

"I'm alright. I miss her a lot but I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

I can still see that his loss has caused him immense pain even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. I can see it in his eyes and I've loved and lost enough to know the difference between the two. I wonder how I would feel if I lost Shun, the thought is actually quite painful in its own right.

"What about you and Shun?"

"We've been together since we were thirteen years old. Before that, we were childhood friends but we grew apart when I moved towns because of family stuff. We met again during a summer vacation which I could say was never boring. Shun isn't the most emotional guy in the world as most people know and think but I've known him so long that beyond that hot exterior is someone who is more fragile and sensitive than he lets on. I guess the reason I fell for him is that he has so many layers and when you get past them, he is truly the most amazing guy."

"Sounds like love to me."

"Well, I'm not sure of that anymore. I don't exactly know where we stand now that I'm a pregnant teen and when life gets back to normal, I don't even know what to expect to go back to when this is over. There's no person to be waiting for me when I get home and I already miss that. I'm venting right now but I haven't talked to anyone about it. I've just been putting on this face."

"Know the feeling, trust me."

"...I know you do."

I rested my head on his shoulder but I can feel my heart beat faster and faster. What could it mean? It couldn't be that...I doubt it...no way! I can't even sum it up into words...that's not helping me!


	15. War Game

**_It's been so long but I'm back now that my exams are finally over! So bring on Summer 2011!_**

**_This story has been hard to write. It's not that I haven't got many ideas but because I didn't really watch GI because honestly that is my least favourite season out of all of them! Although, I do love MS as it definitely makes up for GI and I like seeing all this conflict amongst the brawlers. The producers did a great job with the fourth season. So if I decide to follow-up with a fourth story, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with it almost as much as this one.  
_**

**_A big thanks to people who reads, reviews, favourites and alerts to both me and my stories. When I started I didn't think that people would like my work so much. I especially have to thank my two constant reviewers of Love and War which is Noel and my partner in crime for Bonds of a Brawler. _**

**_I'm not leaving anyone else out who reads what I write and does anything above so thanks for that as it does help boost confidence in me as being a writer is what I want to do in my future._**

**_This is a short chapter but don't forget that I have other stories apart from this one to write. I have some writer's block but I'm fighting my way through it so this chapter probably isn't as strong as some of the others.  
_**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_You know the drill: Read, review...I say nothing else. Enjoy this long-waited-for chapter.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: War Game

It's been a while since the Gundalians lauched a proper attack so things have been quite calm which is quite scary as I have the feeling that they are preparing for something. We can't let our guard down now with the calm atmosphere. We've managed to divide one member from the Twelve Orders but it didn't get much further.

Being pregnant has taken a toll on what I can do because now I have to worry about more than just my life being on the line now. It isn't like it hasn't been a sail-through pregnancy as I'm literally thinking that this war could drag on forever but I have no idea what I have to go back to now. My family has practically disowned me and although I love being one of the Brawlers...there's only so much I can ask them for but they're still a second family to me anyway.

Now we're on patrol for the night where most of the Castle Knights are asleep and I'm quite tired myself but that could be due to the fact I'm pregnant. I don't want to fall asleep though just in case something happens while I am and because I don't trust quiet in this world and even more during a war for obvious reasons.

"Man, it's so quiet." I said.

"Spooky!" Fabia replied.

"Guys, don't let your guard down." Shun responded.

"We shouldn't. Gundalians could attack at the time that we're the most vulnerable." I agreed.

"Then let's take the fight to them." Jake said.

"Remember what Queen Serena said? We got to take it low and slow." Dan said.

"You got it, low and slow." Jake agreed.

"Over there!" I shouted looking at the sunirse over the horizon.

_"Bakugan brawl! Haos Phoenix stand!" _

I jump onto Phoenix and we fly overhead where I see Lumagrowl who is Kazerina's bakugan. I don't how this is gonna work as we are being attacked from all directions but we decided to divide and conquer like we've been trying to do a majority of the time anyway. I charge right in as I'm a brawler after all so I have to fight.

_"Here we go, Phoenix! Let's win this thing." I said._

_"My words exactly!" Phoenix said._

_I could see Airzel's bakugan grab Hawktor's wings. They need my help._

_"Phoenix! Ability activate, Light's sending!" _

_"Thanks, Phoenix! I owe you one." Hawktor said._

_"Anytime!" Phoenix replied._

_"Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate, Gears lightning!" Kazerina shouted._

_That blasts Hawktor to the ground which leaves me standing alone for now while those two recover. I summon my own battle gear called Lumix which I haven't used in forever as I never needed to use it before.  
_

_"Battle gear ability activate! Lumix crush doom!" I said._

_"How useless!"_

_My attack was preety much useless as Lumagrowl's ability counters mine with little to no effort needed. I think I miss the days where I wasn't always so outmatched by people I was battling against.  
_

_"Man, why so strong?" I questioned  
_

_Lumagrowl's battle gear blasts Phoenix anyway and in turn blasts me to the ground. I get back up but with a serious headache now but I'm more worried about the fact that I was blasted onto the ground quite harshly as well. I think we're both fine but I don't know for sure. Battling is much more annoying now I have more than myself to worry about.  
_

_Lumagrowl pinned us down but Phoenix's wings started to glow with power because of Lumix but I don't how she missed that close but then Lumagrowl managed to take us down. That's just great but now I'm taken out of the battle along with most of us._

The attack managed to stop when something abnormal happened. All I know is that Ren finally on our side again and that I have some massive headache. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but with everything going on with my life right now...what is normal anymore anyway?

"We must live in seclusion for everyone's safety." Ren said.

"You're not going anywhere." Dan replied.

"He's right. You could be a great partner in the fight against Bardious." Shun responded.

"We'll all help you, Ren." Marucho said.

"But it's more than I deserve." Ren replied.

"Don't be silly. That stuff is all water under the bridge."

Ren changed back into his human form which is nice to see again. I feel so dizzy and I can barely see straight now. I rub where the part of my head where the constant pain is coming from.

"Weird, I was getting used to your other look." Dan said.

We all laugh as we're all finally reuinted again but from the looks of Fabia, she doesn't seem to trust him still. I don't blame her but it doesn't mean I like her any better. Fabia is my comrade in battle but that's as far as it is gonna go! If anything, I'm still mad about what happened between her and Shun although I haven't said much about it anymore because I've had more important things to worry about.

The pain keeps on spiking more and more. A ball of light flies up into the sunrise which I have no idea where it came from but it's charming to see, I suppose. My vision is starting to get really hard to see straight but when I remove my hand from my head, I feel something there and then when I look at my hand...I see blood from the back of my skull!

It must have come from when I was blasted to the ground by Lumagrowl's attack. I mustn't have noticed and adrenline must have made me ignore the pain with the battle going on and God knows what else going on. My eyes are starting to fall and I struggle to stay awake as I fall to my knees and eventually when everyone starts to notice something going on with me. I couldn't resist any longer and I fell to the ground as everything went from sunset orange to a pitch black.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Xenia, wake up!"_

_"What's wrong with her?"_


	16. Unforgiveable!

**_This story has been hard to write. It's not that I haven't got many ideas but because I didn't really watch GI because honestly that is my least favourite season out of all of them!_**

**_This is quite a heart-wrenching chapter for me and after this I have to move on to a very exciting third part of the story. It's gonna so freaking epic compared to this part which is quite boring in consideration. Hey, read and find out what I mean!  
_**

**_A big thanks to people who reads, reviews, favourites and alerts to both me and my stories. When I started I didn't think that people would like my work so much. _**

**_I especially have to thank my two constant reviewers of Love and War which is Noel and my partner in crime for Bonds of a Brawler. _**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_You know the drill: Read, review...I say nothing else. Enjoy this long-waited-for chapter.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Unforgiveable!

I was pretty lucky as it turns out. The injury wasn't as bad as it looked which could have fooled me. I'm gonna be bed-bound for the night because I have to be kept under obversation just in case the doctors did get it wrong. The baby is fine but I have pulling it a little close with all these battles so I'm recommended to take it easy but I don't really listen to words of the wise. It's something that I need to learn but I probably never will because it is who I am but I can live with that flaw.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked from the door to my room.

"I don't know. I'm stuck here for the night, I have a headache the size of Kansas and to top it all, I'm a pregnant teen." I said.

"You could have just said: Bad question, Zack."

"Yeah, that would have been the better option. Really, I'm just fine."

"I figured."

"You know, I should get used to the sight of hospitals. God knows, I'll be in one again in four or five somthing months."

"Yeah, with a baby coming out in blood and guts."

I groaned at the thought. I haven't ever considered myself the type to have kids and with that image scarred into my brain whenever I pciture it...can anyone actually blame me?

"Thanks for that charming image." I sighed.

"Anytime, dudette."

Never call me that again and I'll never think of that picture again. Moving onto greater pastures...I wonder what giving birth is like apart from the seering, white-hot almost death-like pain ever imaginable? Rhtorical questioning aside, I wonder where my so-called boyfriend is...not like it's his girlfriend and baby in a hospital bed here.

"Where's Shun?" I asked.

"He's busy with something right now. Something involving Fabia and Ren."

"Oh, big surprise. For two people who are "just friends" they spend a little too much time together."

"Jealous much?"

"No, I mean it's not that I don't think much about it. Those two have been to first base and I'm not even sure what that is but it seems to suit it well. Seriously, why can't Fabia take a hint?"

"Give her some slack. She hasn't had an easy time of it either. She lost her fiance not too long ago, did you know that?"

"She did?"

"This war...she hasn't had it easy. Give her a break, Xenia."

I feel bad but it still doesn't give her much of an excuse for hitting on my boyfriend. I'll give her an easier time of it but I'm not going to just forgive and forget that easily. I can try to move past it but it won't be that easy for me. I still have that image in my head whenever I see Fabia anyway which makes it just a bit harder and by a bit...I mean a lot!

"Ill try but don't make me promise anything." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I guess that it's one thing that you and Fabia have in common."

"What?"

"That you both lost people you love...she lost her fiance and you lost Delilah. It must have been rough."

"Understatement. Er...I...I don't really wanna talk about it. It brings up stuff that just reminds me of what could have been."

I understood but I don't think Zack has much else to say about on the matter. I don't know if bottling everything up was the best idea in the world but I only think that because I did that with my mother's death but moving on from a tragic topic...I haven't got much else to talk about.

"You know, I should probably go. You need the rest." Zack said.

"Hey...sweet dreams." I replied.

I wanted to say something else but it couldn't come out of my mouth in those last few seconds. I feel my heart beat quite fast and I just froze in anticipation of what would happen next. It's been a while since I have felt like this...why am I feeling like this around him? It could be what I think it is but...

"You too." Zack said to cut the tension.

He leavt quite soon after that and I just covered my head with a pillow like I missed something. God, I'm tired. I need to sleep, my head is all the place and it has been for quite some time now. Somehow sleep seems to be easier when I'm inside rather than outside the castle/palace or whatever it's called by Neathians.

I woke up but I kept myself quiet so anyone would think I was asleep. I just left my eyes closed looking the side where the door is. All I can really think about is how things have been changing so fast? I want to get up and move but I can't or I can't be bothered to as I feel so freakin' fatigued!

_"How's Xenia?" _

_"She's still sleeping."_

_"Oh."_

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Pretty much the same but it'll get better."_

_"I know."_

I recognise those two voices and out of all the people who could possibly be in the same room as me. These two never learn! But might as well overhear on their conversation now that I'm awake.

_"You know things would be easier if you just leavt her."_

_"She's carrying my kid. It isn't as simple as that."_

_"Sorry, I think the battle made me insensitive. I should know what it's like to be with someone no matter what is in the way."_

_"Right."_

_"Just to ask, that night when we...I know it was a mistake but did you feel anything?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Just for peace of mind."_

_"I did but it isn't something I want her to know. She would be devestated."_

_"Fine, it'll be our secret."_

I hear their footsteps leave and I open my eyes to make sure they're gone this time. I don't know what to think...should I just let it go? I knew what happened but I thought...I...

"She caught me off-guard! I never would have if I knew."

He convinced me that he didn't feel anything. I followed an impulse that told me he was telling the truth but he lied to me. For someone who is so loyal, he can be such a liar! I see my video-phone on the desk beside my bed and I turn it on feeling like I'm just falling apart. How am I supposed to react? I've been so emotionally involved with this relationship and it's over within two seconds! It's not like I can juts flip a switch and turn off the pain like a vampire like I wish I was right now!

"Just because it was the worse day ever. But I'm still a Battle Brawler so I plan to fight and make some changes to my life." I promised.

_**frozen inside without your touch**_  
_** Without your love, darling **_  
_** only you are the life among the dead**_

_**Wake me up**_  
_** Wake me up inside**_  
_** I can't wake up**_  
_** Wake me up inside**_  
_** Save me**_  
_** call my name and save me from the dark**_  
_** Wake me up**_  
_** bid my blood to run**_  
_** I can't wake up**_  
_** before I come undone**_  
_** Save me**_  
_** save me from the nothing I've become**_

_** Bring me to life**_  
_** I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_  
_** Bring me to life**_

I feel a tear run down my face and I don't even try to wipe it off.

"I always thought that we would be together through it all. You know, you and me against the world...that whole deal. It was for so long but I always thought how long we would last. Was it so foolish to think that it could last forever? The good and the bad times, we've been through it all and you always made me rise through the worst. If you ever watch this, tell me why you're looking so confused? When I'm the one who didn't know the truth? How could you ever be so cold? To go behind my back...boy, who got hit on the head? Maybe I'm the one to blame. To think that you've could have been the one...well, it didn't work out that way. I wanted you right here with me but I got no choice...I have to end it. Because my heart is breaking with every word I'm saying. I gave up everything I had on something that just wouldn't last. But I refuse to cry...no tears will fall from these eyes."

I turn off my video-phone after saving my recording. I let the tears run down my face despite what I just said on that camera. Nothing means much anymore. What is it with us human beings? We have an unbelieveable ability to decieve people that are close to us without much thought to it. I put my head against the pillow sleeping with tears running down my eyes.

I have to prepare for tomorrow where I have two wars to face: One with another planet and one with my heart.

___My head is saying forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go. Hold on to the end._

_It's what I intend to do...if I can.**  
**_


	17. Victim of the Night and Day

**_Here is the beginning of Act three/Part three which is the final part of Love and War. I have to admit that I do like writing this one and I don't want to end anytime soon but alas all good things...still, I have a long way to go before that anyway._**

**_Not many people liked what happened in the last chapter which is a good thing because I know I've done my job well as people feel something for the main character I've created. Still, if you didn't like that...I wonder how people will react to this one. Should be interesting! Bare with me, it's pretty long.  
_**

**_A big thanks to people who reads, reviews, favourites and alerts to both me and my stories. When I started I didn't think that people would like my work so much. _**

**_I don't own anything apart from the characters created for the stories I make._**

**_I personally think that with what is planned, this could be the best one. But I am a dreamer, I'll let you guys be the judge of that._**

**_You know the drill: Read, review...I say nothing else. Enjoy the story!  
_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Victim of the Night and Day

No night is too long...that is the phrase, right? For me, last night couldn't have been going any slower. It was one of the worst nights of my life to sum it up. I haven't actually told anyone about it. It's actually too painful to put into words. My eyes look like glass...fragile and shattered, it suits how I feel. Why, Shun? Just why? Do I even want to know? Are there some things better off not knowing like Zack said to me?

I don't think I actually slept at all well. I was dismissed from the infirmary this morning but I didn't wait for the other brawlers to come and see me, I discharged myself before that and I just spent my time looking out from the balcony seeing the city of Neathia. I can see rain on the horizon which I normally don't like but for once, I don't really care. I don't care for much anymore. The sooner I leave here, the happier I will be.

_**It's just one more day **_  
_** No one said **_  
_** There would be rain again **_  
_** Won't blame it on myself **_  
_** I'll blame it on the weatherman **_  
_** Get away for a while **_  
_** Here I am out on my own again **_  
_** Won't blame it on myself **_  
_** I'll blame it on the weatherman **_

_** Standing on the shore **_  
_** Calling out your name **_  
_** I was here before **_  
_** I could see your face **_  
_** Only clouds will see **_  
_** Tears are in my eyes **_  
_** Empty like my heart **_  
_** Why did you say goodbye **_

_** The rain goes on (on and on again) **_

_** Alone I can hear **_  
_** Hear our song **_  
_** Playing for me again **_  
_** Won't blame it on myself **_  
_** Just blame it on the weatherman **_

_** Standing on the shore **_  
_** Calling out your name **_  
_** I was here before **_  
_** I could see your face **_  
_** Only clouds will see **_  
_** Tears are in my eyes **_  
_** Empty like my heart **_  
_** Why did you say goodbye **_

_** The rain goes on (on and on again) **_

"Are you alright?" Phoenix asked.

"That's probably the worse question someone has asked me right now." I answered.

I hear an explosion come off and obviously it's the Gundalians trying to destroy the third shield. We all gather in the main hall but I don't know the main stress, that third shield has bio-filter which blocks out anyone with Gundalian DNA. Handy little trick that...

"Oh, yeah! They're running away!" Jake said.

"Maybe we've shouldn't have been so worried." Linehalt said.

"I don't know. It's not like Bardious to give up so easily." Ren replied.

"They're just regrouping for a better attack." Shun responded.

"Definitely." Hawktor agreed.

"Are you guys forgetting about our secret weapon?" Dan said.

"Dan's right. The third shield has the DNA code that prevents Gundalians from passing through. Let's hope they don't figure it out." Fabia said.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up." I sighed.

"There's no way they will!" Jake said.

"Whatever." I said not really bothered.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed." Marucho asked me.

"Yeah, the war is taking it's toll on me. Nothing else."

I put on a fake smile. It doesn't mean anything. I'm just a good liar because I'm used to seeing them now.

A storm shows up on the screen. It looks violent and I guess I was right about a storm coming earlier but I didn't think it would be such a big one.

"This isn't good, guys!" Elright said.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"It's a geo-magnetic storm. They often drift in this time of year, normally it's no big deal but..."Fabia explained.

"But the storm will disrupt our radar. We'll be blind to any attacks."

"No! We go old school!" Dan said.

We just sent out the Castle Knights on extra patrol while we all split up to cover various parts of Neathia as well. I didn't stay with Shun as he went with Fabia and I don't want to interrupt the happy couple. Also I can barely look at either of them without remembering last night. I stuck with Dan and Jake instead. It doesn't really matter even though I'm supposed to be sitting out because of my pregnancy, this doesn't involve any battling so no-one cared about it.

"Intense." I said.

"True." Phoenix agreed.

"Hey!" Jake said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a kid! He's walking this way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Where would he be coming from?" Drago asked.

"I don't know, dude! It must be far though, he looks weak." Jake answered.

The kid collapsed on the ground but I recognise him from BI.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Can you guys help me? I wanna go home. They took us to Gundalia." He answered.

"Did you escape?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice skill." I said impressed.

"What's your name, kid?" Jake asked.

"Robin." He answered moving tears from his eyes.

"I'm Jake and these are my good buddies: Dan Kuso and Xenia Grounds."

"Jake, we need to get him out of this storm." Dan said.

We moved out of the storm back into a safer area. Robin suddenly stops moving and looks back at the storm. I wonder what's wrong with him but we need to keep moving.

"Wait, my sister is still out there! We need to go get her." Robin said. "You guys are the Brawlers, right? You're supposed to help people, so help me!"

"Robin..."Jake said.

"Forget it! I'll go by myself! Wait for us!" Robin said running into the storm.

Well, this is a suicide mission if we go back and get him. Why are we always chasing after someone with these adventures? Jake wants to go after him btu Dan stopped him obviously because of the storm and that this could be a trap.

"Why did you stop me?" Jake asked.

"We can't go charging into the storm! We're supposed to be watching for Gundalians that might attack!" Dan said.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Sorry but if we get jumped on, we might lose a lot more than Robin!"

"That's not like you! Storm got you spooked?"

"That's not it, Jake!"

"Then explain it to me."

"I told you, we need to look at the big picture!"

"Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! Robin needs our help!"

"And he'll get it!"

"When?"

"Real soon!"

Oh, my God. This brings back memories of when Runo and Dan used to fight like there was no tomorrow which is why I'm grateful that I learned to stay out of these fights for the basic fact that I wanted to stay alive.

"Go on!" Dan insisted.

"Fine then! I'm not scared." Jake replied.

"Go then, tough guy!"

"Fine."

Jake runs into the storm with Coredem following in tow. As much I respect Dan for being a leader, it doesn't mean he's right about everything. Sometimes, he's too hot-headed for his own good.

"Not cool, Kuso." I sighed.

"What-evs. I'm not his babysitter." Dan said.

"I hate playing clean-up but I'll clean up this mess." I said going after Jake.

* * *

_Back at the Palace..._

_"They just ran off?" Fabia said._

_"Right into that geo-magnetic storm?" Marucho replied._

_"And you just stood by and let them go?" Shun said more angry than he let on._

_"I'm really worried." Fabia responded._

_"What if something happens to them?" Marucho questioned._

_"Something like what?" Dan asked._

_"It could be a trap. Don't forget that Xenia has more at risk because she's pregnant, remember?" Ren said._

_"Never thought of that." Dan said quietly._

_"We need to find them." Elright responded._

_"Right now!" Shun agreed._

_"You coming, Dan?" Marucho asked._

_"Yeah, I guess." Dan said._

* * *

I knew this was a trap. It smelled like one from the start. I think I'm regretting trying to help Jake out but my instincts have been screwed over since last night for obvious reasons. Jake may be holding his own but Kazerina is still the better brawler as much as I hate to think it let alone admit it. But it's too late for Jake to back out now.

_"Enough playing around!" Lumagrowl said._

_"Battle gear boost!" Kazerina shouted._

_"Battle gear boost!" Jake said. "Battle gear ability activate! Rock hammer field blaster!_

_"Gate card open! Zeno Weakness!"_

_"Coredem!" Jake shouted in concern.  
_

_"And just like that, I've lowered your power and nullfied your ability." Kazerina said laughing.  
_

_"Oh, snap!" Jake replied._

_"That's right."_

_"Show them no mercy, Lumagrowl!"_

_"We can't lose this one, Coredem!"_

_"Face it, you're outmatched!" Kazerina shouted._

_"You nasty witch! Who do you think are? Taking innocent kids to fight your battles for you."_

_"Relax, Jake. They're all back on Earth! Safe and sound. The young ones have outgrown their usefulness. So I used them to draw in the bigger fish like you two."_

_This whole thing was a trap to get some of the Battle Brawlers on side and Kazerina succeeded. Jake lost the battle so we're in trouble...I don't even want to think of what Kazerina is going to do to us!_

"We lost. Sorry, buddy." Jake said falling to the ground.

I feel so scared but Kazerina has us. The other Brawlers arrive just a little too late to save us.

"Jake, are you alright?" Dan asked.

"'I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Jake said passing out afterwards.

"Wake up!" Marucho said.

"Time for us to leave now! Bye bye, Xenia and Jake!" Kazerina said laughing like a witch.

I looked at Shun just as he noticed me when Kazerina said that. I want to think that everything's gonna be alright but there's nothing, not even a spark telling me that.

"Figures, it's the second time I'm a victim of someone else's decisions." I said sadly.

Jake and I both glowed a teleporting light and then we were on Kazerina's ship. It looks like I'm on my own but I'm at Kazerina's mercy from now on. God help us now...

**_Maybe it's too late _**  
**_ Maybe it's too late to try again _**  
**_ Maybe I can't pray _**  
**_ Maybe I can't wait _**  
**_ Maybe I can't blame the weatherman_**

I see Kazerina standing there laughing like a witch again as an electric current comes out and hits me knocking me out...


	18. Captive Bird

**_Sorry, writer's block, life and the situation in London mean it's quite hard to find time to write. Still back now and ready to rock again._**

**_Act 3 of Love and War. I think at this point I have around 5 or 6 chapters to go maybe shorter than that but I guess we'll have to wait and see. Things start to pick up a lot more because the end is pretty soon.  
_**

**_I love that people like it as a romance which is great for me as I have never had any romance in my life and this was orginally my first attempt at it so it has got better over time...I think and it's my first attempt of being in the head of a pregnant teen which isn't as easy as it looks! Laughing in my head aside, still great to write and have a positive reception for it.  
_**

**_I might follow it into Mechtanium Surge but there's no ideas for it yet and I can't say my ideas here without giving away the end for Love and War. I'm pretty confident that I would have thought of something with the amount of drama that happens in the fourth season._**

**_This chapter has a bit of a cliffhanger at the end though so this chapter is worth reading for that and the truth about that Xenia and Shun realise about their relationship.  
_**

**_So you know the drill: Read, review and that's all. I don't mind whether it's good or bad as I do like having a mixture of reviews so I don't get overconfident in my writing skills and in turn write crapper chapters.  
_**

**_Enjoy and I hope to hear what you think.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Captive Bird

I wake up in a small cell and see that no-one is guarding the corridor. I suppose there's no point to guarding a cellmate in this place but I'm a Brawler, not your typical prisoner here. What does Kazerina want anyway? And where's Jake? These are questions that aren't gonna have an answer for a while so no point in wondering. I feel a kick coming from my stomach. You're still here, huh? You're tough for a fetus. You're definitely your father's daughter. Too bad, he doesn't seem to know that right now.

It still hurts. My heart is just aching and aching everytime I think of Shun. I shouldn't still love him but if I still feel it, there's no point in denying it. I'll keep it to myself though. The good and bad times, we've been through them all. We've had our share of challenges but we always rise above them but this is so different than before. He likes Fabia and I don't know where I stand anymore which is quite annoying but for some, that would be part of the appeal which I still fail to get even when I'm experiencing it.

Phoenix flies next to me. I can guess that she can't change to her original shape and bust out of here. It's the long shot as soon as I can come up with a long shot. Maybe not...I can hear a distant banging and it must be the door to lead to this place. Footsteps approach and Kazerina stands beside the cell I'm in and her eyes glow a strange light and everything feels weird. Everything goes black as I fall to the floor...

Next thing I wake up in the Neathian Infirmary. This is familiar enough but the last time I was here wasn't my highlight of a good time to put it lightly. Anyway, I can see the Brawlers beside both me and Jake.

"What happened?" I ask bewildered.

"Take it easy, Xenia. You're in the infirmary inside Neathia Castle." Marucho answered.

"Jake brought you back when he escaped from Gundalia." Fabia says.

She makes my blood boil and I can't just freak out or they'll just think I've been brainwashed by Kazerina or something. It's not gonna help my cause so I might as well play it safe for now.

"Explains a lot but I can't remember anything. So is Jake...?" I say.

"He's fine, just having a power nap." Dan replies.

"Good to know. I'm just glad we're back in one piece so am I just spending another night here?" I ask.

"You should take it easy for now." Marucho says.

"Yeah. Guys, can I have some time to myself?" I ask.

"Sure." Dan answers. "Come on, guys."

It's nice to be somewhere more known than Gundalia admittely but it doesn't change what happened just two nights ago. Shun doesn't actually leave like Fabia but I'm not surprised that he didn't. He may be one hell of a liar but he doesn't just move on from something that he's done wrong that easily depending on the situation.

"So you want to tell me why you lied to me?" I ask bluntly.

There's no point in trying to sugarcoat my way around it. I want answers before anything else happens. It's not like I haven't been hurt before by a guy but I always thought that Shun was different than everyone else as he always seems to present himself that way but maybe it's just another layer to him that I don't know about.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It's that simple." Shun answers.

"Too late for that. You have and I forgave you before. You know having this feeling twice, it's the worst. If I'm completely honest after I saw you and Fabia kiss...my world just fell apart. Then to hear you guys together saying that...it shattered me."

There's been feeling alone, vulnerable, questioning myself and even anger because I know that I shouldn't be so weak.

"Everything's changed." Shun replies.

"Our love has changed. It's not the same."

We always thought it would be us against the world and now it feels like it has been since I got pregnant and things became so much more harder than I ever thought they would be. We were both keeping secrets from each other in ways recently and it's not something we normally do. God, things really have changed.

"So what are you saying?" Shun asks.

"We've been through so much both good and bad. Everytime I think when the noose tightens on us, we came out of it stronger. We made it work for so long and now we can't anymore. Maybe it's just not meant to be. Maybe it never was. My father didn't think we would last even though he wouldn't say it to me and as much as I can't stand him right now, he was right. It was amazing while it lasted but it's over now."

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now it's tme to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_But it's over now_

I can tell he's upset about it just as much as I am about all this but he understands even if he doesn't like it. This isn't a conversation that I ever wanted to have as I really thought that he was the one for me. It may have been naive of me to think that and I guess this is reality's way of catching up with me.

There's no need to talk about things we've gone through. It does hurt but now it's history. We've tried to rebuild what we had but now we can't. There's nothing left to say. I wonder if it feels the same when Fabia says your name? Does she kiss like I kiss you? Somewhere deep inside, he knows I don't want to do this. I thought it made sense building me a home but it was stupid to play by the rules.

The dice is thrown and it's as cold as ice and someone here loses someone close to their heart. I just don't wanna talk because it makes me feel sad and I do understand what he wants.

"I really am sorry." Shun says.

I can see tears run down his face. I've never really seen Shun cry before. It's strange considering how often I've seen him calm, cool, collected; this would actually puzzle a person. I just think that he's more sorry he got caught than hurting me even though he never planned to. He leaves the room afterwards. That actually went exactly as I thought it would even worse which isn't something I predicted.

Nothing's the same anymore and it never will be again with all this going on. This was another test we had to face and this time...we failed whether we admit it or not.

Still, I have other things to do now. My eyes flash a Gundalian yellow colour before I go back to sleep. There's work to be done...

* * *

**_Yeah, she's been brainwashed by Kazerina._**

**_Xenia isn't gonna remember those incidents like what happened in that last sentence so everything else she does is real but she will do things quite out of character maybe now.  
_**

**_So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one will be faster than this one.  
_**

**_Look forward to everyone's reaction.  
_**


	19. Deception

**_I love that people like it as a romance which is great for me as I have never had any romance in my life and this was orginally my first attempt at it so it has got better over time...I think and it's my first attempt of being in the head of a pregnant teen which isn't as easy as it looks! Laughing in my head aside, still great to write and have a positive reception for it.  
_**

**_Can't wait to finish this story because the fourth one is set to be good but I don't think it will be as awesome as this one but it will be pretty damn great anyway. Still back to this one, now things are starting to pick up more but I don't know how people will react to this one but it has been quite predictable to be honest but I do want to know what people think about this turn in the story._**

**_Probably not the most correct title in the world but whatever...this is much longer than the last chapter though.  
_**

**_So you know the drill: Read, review and that's all. I don't mind whether it's good or bad as I do like having a mixture of reviews so I don't get overconfident in my writing skills and in turn write crapper chapters.  
_**

**_Enjoy and I hope to hear what you think.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Deception

"How many months now? You're getting huge!" Zack says.

I look at my stomach. This Castle Knight uniform hides my pregnancy so well that only when I take it off, you can actually see how far along I am. This whole outfit just makes it look like I have some excess weight around that area. I didn't want anyone to know about my pregnancy outside of Neathia as I am the weak spot of the Brawlers when it comes to battling. It hasn't stopped me as I can still fight even though it isn't the most suggested idea in the world but it's my life.

"It's honing in on eight. I feel like I've swallowed a bowling ball now." I answer.

"Shun must be looking forward to it."

"I don't know. It's not exactly easy around us now. We ended it a few days ago."

"Sorry about that. What even happened?"

"Reality caught up to the both of us. Whatever he does now doesn't really concern me as much but I still hope he stays in my life."

"So you're gonna be a single parent?"

"Looks like but I have a couple more weeks to find out."

A few more weeks and then my life changes forever as I won't just have my life to care about anymore. It's not like I don't care about anyone's but what I mean is that I don't have to watch the decisions they make so much if I choose to but with a baby daughter that I have to practically devote all my time to because my family aren't in the picture as my father disowned me when he found out and my sister...who knows where she stands? Going back to Earth is gonna be so much fun but everything on Neathia has been quite bitter memories to take back.

"I have to go. Dan's gonna go hectic with Jake being with the Gundalians and all." I say.

"To be continued?" Zack says.

"To be continued." I agree.

It's not like I'm surprised that Dan would want to charge in all guns blazing into Gundalia. He wants Jake back on side like any of us would but we can't just go into enemy territory without a plan. It wouldn't be the smartest idea. I'm just recalling when Jake did that with that kid Robin and even though I dragged myself along, it didn't end well.

"I've had it! We have to go after Jake right now! Gundalia or bust!" Dan says.

"Yes. I think that's our only option." Shun agrees.

"Any idea how we get there?" Marucho asks.

"I can lead us. I know the way." Ren replies.

"Then we leave immediately." Fabia says.

"I can't allow it." Queen Serena says on the screen. "We can't afford to lose you."

"But Serena..." Fabia responds.

This isn't going the way that Dan would like but what choice do we have? Queen Serena is the one who is in charge here on Neathia so we have to play by her rules.

"I know it's dangerous but saving Jake is worth it." Dan says.

"I know you're angry. Aranaut, I haven't heard from Linus in a while. Can you see if he needs any help?" Fabia says.

"Of course, Princess. I'll be right back." Aranaut says flying away.

"I've been in your shoes before. Feeling helpless and wanting to take on the Gundalians by myself like when I went to retrieve Aranaut. I ignored my sister's orders and went ahead. Even though I was fueld by anger, Kazerina nearly defeated me. I barely made it out of there! When I returned, Serena opened my eyes. My selfish actions not only put myself in danger but also the rest of Neathia! Had I been captured, our defences would have been seriously weakened. Serena is right to be concerned. Losing the Brawlers could cripple any chance of defeating the Gundalians."

I'll give Fabia something for learning from her mistakes but she still doesn't earn my trust back or my friendship like she ever had it. I have to battle alongside her but it doesn't mean I have to like it. It's something that I have to suck up but when this over, I don't have to play nice anymore. This makes me feel like I'm in a 90210 drama but what can I say? There are some things that I'm not willing to just let go.

"Maybe but it still feels like we're leaving Jake behind. When I moved to Bayview, Jake was the first person to be friendly to me. I was his mentor and he trust me like a brother and I let him down. I can't just leave him behind like that!" Dan says.

"Jake's our brother too. If we put our heads together, we can figure something out." Shun replies.

"Anyone have any ideas?" I ask.

"Well, when I went to get Aranaut, I snuck in as a Gundalian guard." Fabia says.

"That won't work with this big of a group." Phoenix responds.

"The most obvious way would be to transport ourselves directly from Neathia to Gundalia." Marucho replies.

"Not if Queen Serena has forbidden us to go." Akwinos says.

"He's right. They'll never let us into the transporter room." Linehalt agrees.

"I suppose we could try and stowaway on a Gundalian ship but we would still need to figure out how to get onboard." Ren suggests.

This is getting us nowhere. We're playing guessing games right now. Linus comes to where we are with a massive pot.

"You guys will never come up with a brilliant plan on an empty stomach." Linus says.

"Wow, did you make that?" I ask.

"It's no big deal. It's just something that my mother used to make for us."

"Looks great!" Fabia replies.

I'm starving. If anything being pregnant makes me eat so much more. God, Dan may be able to eat a lot but now I can eat twice as much as him now which is something that I shouldn't be proud of. But before I could satsify my never-ending hunger, Dan and Drago suddenly transported away. We can't go one day without something happening but par for the course.

"You're telling me they just disappeared into thin air?" Queen Serena says.

"Yes." Fabia confirmed.

"It's true. We saw it happen right in front of us." Marucho says.

"Yeah, it was right after his bakumeter lit up like a christmas tree." Akwinos replies.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Queen Serena responds.

"The timing matches the activity we witnessed from the Sacred Orb. Do you think they're connected?" Elright says.

"Probably." I say walking off.

_Kazerina needs to know about this then..._

If there's nothing that I can do, I'm not gonna stick around. It's not like I have anything else to worry about until Dan and Drago are back. The others may be having their theories but I know Dan too well to know that he will be back with the odds in our favour at least for now. There's nothing that I can do, it's something that seems to be quite frequent recently.

"So a disappearing act? Sounds mysterious." Zack says.

"As always. There's never a dull moment here." I reply.

"Comes with the territory. I'm guessing that you don't just mean this."

"No, I do not."

"I'm also guessing that this begins with the letter S."

As Zack says that, I realise that I'm still wearing my S necklace. I should probably take it off as it isn't something that I should still be wearing but I guess it means I still can't let him go even though I probably should. He still means a lot to me whether I like it or not but it doesn't change anything.

"Where am I going wrong?" I ask.

"Hey, don't assume that one guy speaks for all of us. We're not all disappointments." Zack answers.

"Am I supposed to go through that everytime though? Doesn't seem fair."

"No, that's life, Xenia. You think you're soaring but...then you have one almighty crash back to the ground."

Words that I seem to live by right now and I think Zack is one and the same as me. He misses Delilah and I can see that he's thinking about her still even though he's moved on from her. He won't move on truly until this war is over, I guess it's one of the reasons to keep on fighting so there can be smiles on people's faces again.

"Thinking about Delilah?" I say.

He nods gently. It isn't fair on him and I guess I can feel his pain just like I can feel my own.

"Just have to be strong, I suppose." Zack replies.

I nod my head in agreement and I hold him in my arms just like he does with me. This is probably the most comfort I have felt in months. It's nice. It's better than the way I make it sound. Should I actually...? It's not like I'll be hurting anyone at least not intentionally. I let my lips touch his but it isn't the same as when I would kiss Shun. Shun is more gentle while Zack is more rough but still gentle in his own sense but I could be imagining things.

_This should play in emotional favour..._

"Wow." Zack gasped.

"Yeah, wow." I say.

We stare at each other like the whole world just stopped turning. An alarm goes off, saved by the bell. I go back outside to see a dimension gate opening with Dan and Drago there. I knew they would be back again. They know how to arrive in style.

"What's up, guys?" Dan says.

"What do you mean? You tell us." Hawktor responds.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" I ask.

"And why does Drago look like he's evolved again?" Marucho questions.

I can see Nurzak and Mason on that dragon but what the hell...? What do you miss when it comes to these two recently?

_Kazerina will find this interesting..._

"You better explain why you have Gundalians with you." Fabia says.

"I found them trapped between dimensions. I know we've had our differences in the past but I couldn't just leave them there, that would be way too harsh." Dan says.

"How do you know we can trust them?" Fabia asks.

"Please trust me when I say I have no loyalty in my heart for Emperor Bardious. He is a power-crazed dictator that must be stopped. I tried once but Kazerina betrayed me and that is why he banished me. I have always feared and respected the power of the Sacred Orb and unlike Bardious, I have no want to possess it. That is why, Princess, if you allow me, I will fight by your side against my former master and protect the Sacred Orb with my life." Nurzak says.

"And we'll fight too, right Mason?" Avior says.

"It's not like I have a choice. They already got rid me once." Mason replies.

"For now, I'm prepared to give the benefit of the doubt but I'll be keeping my eye on you." Fabia decides.

"Whatever you say." Mason says.

This is going better than I expected but now we bring the fight to them. This may go better than I think it will.

"Let's get a move on." Dan says.

"Get a move onto where? Don't you want to take a breather?" Marucho says.

"A breather? We gotta go to Gundalia to grab Jake." Dan responds.

"But how, Dan?" Shun asks.

"Dragonoid Colossus has more than enough strength to get us there." Drago answers.

"Hop on, everyone." Dragonoid Colossus says.

Like we're actually gonna have a debate about going. We all made up our minds about this a while ago anyway.

"Awesome!" We all agree.

_This could play in Kazerina's favour..._


	20. Neathian Invaders

**_How long has it been? So sorry guys but life has just caught up with my exam results and I passed with Bs and Cs but because of that I have just started sixth form and work for that is a lot more time-consuming than before. I'm on a break for the week so I thought that I would update._**

**_Mechtanium Surge is good so I'm going into that but if u read my profile page you'd know that already. I might just focus on the first arc of it though considering the second arc hasn't impressed me much minus Runo being back with the brawlers. God, I have missed her! _**

**_Er...I guess not long until the end now so I think that after this is over, it might be a while before I start the MS story with Xenia in it considering that I still haven't decided how that's gonna go._**

**_Also I need OCs so if u want submit any to me and I'll see if I can use them in Mechtanium Surge fic. I need one new member for Team Sellon and Anubias and one of Xenia's new friends who isn't a brawler.  
_**

**_So enough of my annoying rambling. Enjoy the new chapter and review please. __If the chapter sucks, it has been a while._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Neathian Invaders

After bearing the worst with getting into the Palace of Gundalia with the constant bakugan attack. We had to split up with Dan, Shun, Marucho and I going to find Jake while the others would try and free some of Kazerina's captives. Good luck to them more than us. Dragonoid Colossus was a massive help with getting in but it's the getting out we should be worried about.

"If you were a big goofy redhead, where would you be?" Dan questions.

"My guess is the cafeteria." Marucho answers.

"CHARGE!" Guards shout.

We all start to run in the opposite direction but while we are running a door comes up behind Dan and I seperating us from Shun and Marucho. That's not gonna be good. I swear if I'm the pregnant one, how can I manage to do all this still? Good thing I'm not claustrophic. We didn't know what else to do but to keep going and hope that they would be fine without us but when we walked far enough, Baridous was waiting in the shadows for us which is quite creepy.

"Baridous!" Dan says.

"Dharak!" Drago says in the same tone.

"I must admit I'm impressed by your reasons for coming here to face me." Baridous says.

"Too bad, your arrogance will be your downfall." Dharak replies.

"Dharak is the only one worthy of possessing the powers of Dragonoid Colossus. So hand them over!" Baridous says.

"Fat chance! We only came here for one reason. Where's Jake? We want him back!" Dan responds.

"And here's me thinking that you came here for the big prize."

"What do you mean?"

"It's pathetic how you place your teamates above your own personal glory."

"There's nothing worth betraying your own teamates for."

Here we go with the brawl. Just on cue, Drago is thrown into action and so is Dharak. This should be one interesting battle then.

The battle has been going pretty neck-in-neck. You can say that these two can put on one hell of a show.

_"Ability activate, spire dragon!"_

_"I can feel the power coursing through every inch of my body!" Drago says._

_"If you're done then let's fight!" Dharak replies._

"Glad we're in agreement."

"Your true evolution is truly pathetic." Dharak says.

"Let's go! Ability activate, wall seal!" Baridous responds.

"The key to bakugan evolution at this stage isn't the amount of power one possess but how they use that power to connect with others." Dragonoid Colossus says.

"We got this one!" Dan says.

"All the way!" Drago agrees.

What a team these two are...the attack completely consumes Dharak but then when the smoke clears, Dharak is still standind although out of breath form the blast. What Dharak lacks in respect, he gains in stubborness.

"That should have finished him off." Drago says surprised.

"Why are you so surprised, Drago? I told you, you couldn't defeat me." Dharak answers.

"Let's prove him wrong, Drago! Ability activate, spire dragon!" Dan says.

Another blast knocks Dharak down further but he still refuses to be defeated. That's quite admirable if not stupid at the same time. A big part of batting is knowing when to stop.

"There's no way I will lose to an inferior bakugan like you." Dharak says barely able to stand. "And you will bow to me!"

"He's...in really bad shape." Dan says becoming concerned.

"Dharak, give it up! This is over!" Drago shouts.

"Says who? Losing to you isn't an option!" Dharak says becoming more wound up.

"Dharak!" Drago says.

The intensity is driving my heartbeat up the wall.

"Silence!" Dharak shouts firing another blast.

"Dharak! Stand down!"

Drago fires the blast again and not Dharak hasn't even got the energy to stand. I feel sick, this is painful to watch. I go behind the corner taking deep breaths to calm down before I pass out.

"This isn't possible." Dharak says reverting back to ball form.

"Yeah! We did it, Drago!" Dan says proud.

I come up from behind the corner not sure whether Dan even saw me slip away from sight.

"We beat you!" Dan says.

"So what do you want, brawler?" Baridous asks.

"Simple! We want Jake back."

"Fine, go ahead and take him."

Jake teleports to where we are as Baridous walks away from us. Jake still has those eyes to show that he is still under their control. Not much different than me...

"Jake, it's me! We came to get you and bring you home with us." Dan says.

"What do you mean? You're wrong, Gundalia is my home." Jake replies.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your home, buddy."

"Sorry but you're mistaken."

I hit Dan on the back of the skull knocking him out cold. Sorry, Dan but Kazerina's orders are still orders.

"Xenia, what are you doing!" Drago exclaims.

Suddenly, I drop down to the ground and when I open my eyes, I feel like I've been asleep for a month.

"Phoenix, what the hell happened?" I ask still feeling weird.

"You just..." Phoenix says in shell-shock.

I see Dan out cold and something in my blood runs cold and then I feel weak again. I fall onto the cold floor completely out of it and everything fades to black as the last thing I hear is an evil laugh.

* * *

**_Okay, it's short and less than you guys deserve but it's the best I can do with this episode which I didn't actually watch properly. _**

**_I'll try and update sooner but I think I have two more chapters to go or maybe three: I'm not giving away what happens in each one minus the escape of Gundalia but after that it's pretty much away from the actual series. _**

**_I still have to decide where the whole Shun and Xenia relationship goes from here still despite all the time away from the story or series._**


	21. Reaching Climax

**_You guys will love the ending to this chapter. It's a real cliffhanger of an ending. I would tell you but what would be the fun in that?  
_**

**_Mechtanium Surge is good so I'm going into that but if u read my profile page you'd know that already. I might just focus on the first arc of it though considering the second arc hasn't impressed me much minus Runo being back with the brawlers. God, I have missed her! _**

**_Er...I think around two or three chapters to go now until this is done and dusted at least until the next one if I decide to go through with it considering that I haven't decided on the plot yet as they're all kinda crap at the moment. So like I said previously, it might be longer before I write the next installment.  
_**

**_Also I need OCs so if u want submit any to me and I'll see if I can use them in Mechtanium Surge fic. I need one new member for Team Sellon and Anubias and one of Xenia's new friends who isn't a brawler.  
_**

**_ Enjoy the new chapter and review please. __If the chapter sucks, it has been a while._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Reaching Climax

_I'm standing in an empty theatre. Just a single mic stand in front of me. It's strange but how come everything seems to be centred around the feeling of loss and betrayal recently._

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

___It's not what I'm used to. I'm not used to feeling like I've been shattered into a million pieces and trying to piece them together in an attempt to get some closure but nothing will ever be exactly the same anymore._

My eyes open again and I feel weird. I actually feel like I can't remember anything that has happened recently. Talk about amnesia! I shake my head as the room starts to shake around me. I notice Fabia and Aranaunt in the same room as me...did she save me? After all the bad blood between us, it's quite amazing she would do it.

I see Jake is fine as well and judging from the fact that his normal eye colour is back, he's on our side again. Dan's out cold and Kazerina is here. What did she want with us? I don't know what it is but I do have a really strong urge to see Shun again.

"Are you okay, Xenia?" Dan asks.

"Good to go. Let's brawl." I answer.

"Shouldn't you be on a leash, doggy?" Dan says to Lumagrowl.

"How about a game of fetch?" Jake responds.

_"Bakugan brawl!"_

_"Bakugan stand, Haos Phoenix!"_

_"Bakugan stand, Subterra Coredom!"_

_"Bakugan stand, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"_

"You okay, Drago?" Dan asks.

"I'm okay, Dan." Drago answers.

"It seems that Kazerina's hypnosis got the best of me too. How embarrassing." Dragonoid Colossus says from Dan's bakumeter.

Hypnosis? Then it all comes back to me. I was the one that knocked Dan out which is why Kazerina managed to capture him. I guess that defeating the Gundalians will be the way I get redemption.

"You lot will pay for what you did to us!" Coredom says.

"That's putting it likely." Drago replies.

"You know what they say about payback!" I agree.

Lumagrowl and Kazerina retreat to outside Gundalia castle and we chase tail and I see that the other brawlers are already taking part in the action with the other members of the twelve orders. Lumagrowl and Kazerina have just disappeared from sight so where did they go?

"Where did they go?" Fabia asks.

"They got away!" Dan says

_"Dan!" _

_"Jake!"_

The others catch up with us. This is one big reunion then. I literally jump into my...I still think, ex-boyfriend's arms.

"Hey, guys!" Dan says.

"Miss us?" Jake replies.

"We didn't even know you were gone." Shun teases.

"Don't tease. Doesn't suit you." I reply.

"Are you alright?" Shun asks me.

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose I feel alright considering I've been hypnotised for Kazerina for a while. So I guess anything that happened when I got back to Neathia wasn't really me doing it." I answer.

Which means that I have some serious explaining to do to Zack. He's gonna be devestated probably but I hope that he understands. It's gonna sound corny but I guess all the hurt and pain practically disappeared with the hypnosis.

"But thanks for saving us." Drago says.

"Fabia deserves the credit." Shun replies.

I suppose so.

"It was a group effort and Jake was already helping when I got there." Fabia says.

"It was Dan's shouting that snapped me out of it." Jake replies.

"Now that all seven of the battle brawlers are back together, we should be unstoppable." Marucho responds.

"How touching! I think I might cry! So what's next, a group hug?" Stoica says sarcastically.

"What are we waiting for?" Airzel agrees.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who have reunited." Shun says.

"Well, we still outnumber them. Six to four." Ren responds.

Wait...

"Where's Baridous?" Dan realises.

"Yes, that is strange. I'd expect Dharak here trying to fight me." Drago says.

"I'm sensing a disturbance. The Scared Orb is agitated." Dragonoid Colossus mentions.

"You were so easy to fool!" Gill says with an evil smile.

"What the heck! Dharak got through the third shield!" Dan shouts seeing the carnage from his bakumeter.

"How is that possible?" Drago questions.

"Don't you remember, Drago? You're the one who gave him the key."

"Aranaunt, without the third shield...our home will be laid to waste." Fabia says in horror.

A strange light glows and Dragonoid Colossus appears ready to take us all back to Neathia and help with the fight.

"We must return to Neathia immediately!" Dragonoid Colossus says.

I feel something...oh, this has to be the worst timing ever!

"You okay?" Shun asks.

"Either I just did something really embarassing or..." I say slowly.

The four members of the twelve orders summon their bakugan ready to fight us but now we're one member down because...

"My water just broke!" I say with alarm.


	22. Pressure

**_Oh my God. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I got settled with so much A-level work and in december, I fracutured my elbow...last time I ever go ice skating. Seriously, I swore that I would update when I got back to normal but then I had to practice for the upcoming mocks. It's very busy recently._**

**_Anyway, the reason I decided to update is that it has been way, way too long since my last one and also because my birthday is tomorrow. I figured I would give my readers a gift as well and to hopefully earn their forgiveness. So basically we're approaching the end of the story and I guess things start to calm down now by the end.  
_**

**_So enough of my talk. Enjoy the overdue chapter and I hope, stress hope to update sooner. If it's short, I still hope it's good enough considering how long it's been.  
_**

**_Review please.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pressure

I scream like hell. Seriously, now you decide to come out? Now! I continue to scream as I feel like my guts are being ripped apart. This is the worst timing ever!

"God!" I scream.

"Hang in there!" Shun advises.

"Easy for you to say!" I growl trying to hold back.

"Calm down." Phoenix says while attacking the enemy.

While I'm having the biggest pain in my life happening. They're one brawler short and we're under attack. I breath deeply trying to remember anything to make this a little bit easier. Phoenix picks me up and takes me onto Dragonoid Colosuss and we all start to retreat back to Neathia to help with the plight over there.

"Is anyone gonna introduce me to the dragon?" Jake asks.

"No time, Jake." Shun answers jumping down to me. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I snap feeling another contraction.

"Hold on just a while longer."

"I can do a second not a while!"

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Dragonoid Colossus says.

"Wait! Where the heck did Fabia go?" Dan questions.

Fabia is still being held up by the remainder of the twelve portal won't hold much longer and I can't hold this baby back much longer either.

"I can't hold the portal much longer. We have to go now!" Dragonoid Colossus shouts.

"Not without Fabia!" Dan responds.

"You have to go! Hurry, Dan! You've got to save Neathia! Besides, I'm not the one on this team you should be worried about." Fabia says eyeing me.

I look back at her in mutual agreement before they close again tightly holding back the labour pains. God, when will this pain end! I breath quickly as the pain keeps on coming and I scream again as the baby pushes again trying to come out.

"Aaahhh!" I scream loudly.

"Is she okay?" Dan asks.

"I don't know how much longer she can hold it." Shun answers.

"Hang in there, Xenia!" Dan says for support.

I nod my head weakly trying to but failing miserably to! I feel another contraction coming and I pant loudly trying to hold it back again which hurts even more! I feel my body start to shake and my energy is quickly going as fighting it is so hard.

"We got company." Drago notes.

We all see that Airzel and Stoica have followed us into the dimension gate which is the least of my problems right now as I can feel my entire body covered in sweat from the pain and even my hair is wet from it as well. This is even worse than I imagined. My eyes shut tight trying to suppress the pain but not having much effect.

"Have I ever told you how much I despise Gundalians?" Hawktor sighs in annoyance.

"Let's bust out some battle gear and stomp those roaches." Akwinos suggests.

"Absolutely not! Battling in a dimension gate is far too dangerous." Dragonoid Colossus says automatically.

"Let's hope those morons know that too." Drago says.

"Yeah! Better step on it just in case though." Dan replies.

We arrive back at Neathia and see that Baridous and Dharak have devestated the entire city. I can't really fouce anymore on anything other than the human trying to claw its way out of me right now.

"I'll take her to the infimary." Phoenix says.

"Look after her." Shun responds.

"I will."

"Be careful, okay?" I say to him.

He nods in agreement before Phoenix flies me to the Palace much to my own worry about something other than me. I sigh deeply and turn away for the first time willingly away from a fight. It doesn't take much for the medics to know that I'm in labour and they rush me over to a bed as I feel the baby coming out.

"Push!" They encourage.

"Keep on going!" Phoenix says.

I moan in pain as each push feels like I'm pushing a planet with tears of pure agony come down my face as I keep on pushing! Come on! Will you just get out! The whole Palace shakes as I see the fight going on outside my window feeling helpless as I want to be out there helping them! God, there's another contraction! Come on, you can do this!

The whole room feels silent as suddenly everything just seems to end. I sigh deeply as the pain is finally gone even though really it only lasted a short while, it felt like years. I close my eyes completely exhausted and wanting to sleep. Partly knowing that my energy is completely drained and that this is probably the last decent sleep I'll get in a long while.

I open my eyes briefly to see my newborn child. She's just perfect. I can see that she has the same eyes as Shun and she has my black-brownish hair colour. She's beautiful. Just out of nowhere there she is. I close my eyes finally falling sleep.

_Our daughter: Krystal Marie Kazami._


	23. Future Awaits

**_One more chapter to go now! I can't wait to write up the ending of this story. It's been so much fun to write and I'm looking forward to see what I do next much like the attitude in this chapter. It's all about looking ahead and not looking back._**

_**I've kept this chapter pretty much focused on character and the storyline that I created for Love and War. This is the end of the Gundalian Invaders story now so the next chapter is again based on the story that I'm telling. It should be interesting to see how the story ends. I have an idea of how I could continue this story if I choose to.**_

**_Thanks to everyone that has favourited, subscribed, reviewed and read this story as well as all the others that I have written over the years on this site. It really does help me out and keeps me continuing my work._**

**_So enjoy the new chapter and you know the drill: Read and enjoy. Review if you want, good or bad, it really doesn't matter to me. Opinions are important._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Future Awaits

I look out of the hosptial window. Neathia has been completely devestated while I was giving birth to Krystal Marie. I sigh wishing that I could have helped even if I wouldn't have made that much of a difference. I look at my baby daughter seeing her innocent smile completely unaware of what has happened around her. She's just amazing. I place my hand against her face as her small hand wraps itself around my finger. It's unbelievable the amount of responsiblity that I have for this little child. I smile growing more and more attached to her. I hear the hospital door open and see Shun enter the room.

"Hey." I say removing my hand gently away from Krystal Marie.

"Hey." Shun responds.

His eyes then focus on Krystal Marie. She looks at him giving a small smile which makes him smile at the same time. It's smiles all around as it's like the whole world seems to focus on this moment right now. It's something that will be a great memory to have in future and even now in fact.

"She's beautiful." Shun says picking Krystal Marie up.

Krystal Marie doesn't seem to complain and she acutally seems to enjoy it. She seems to trust him probably because somehow she knows that she's with her father. He doesn't seem to be able to focus on anything else but her.

"She has your eyes." I say.

"Yeah, I see that. What's her name?"

"Krystal Marie... Kazami."

"You gave her my name?"

I love how he sounds so touched by that. I was thinking that I picked the name myself and as he hadn't got much of a choice in the matter that there should be some kind of compension. It probably sounds worse than I mean it though.

"It suite her better than my last name."

"The whole name is perfect."

It's like we're really a family now. Everything has changed though. Krystal Marie has a great father though. Despite what has happened between us, she has a great life ahead of her. I see Shun starting to bond with his daughter and I see all those qualities in him that were the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place.

_It's a little funny _

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

A few days pass and we start to see Neathia reconstruct from the war. It looks like the future is bright for all of us. Still, I don't what I'm going to do now. I'm still disowned from my family so where am I going to go? Marucho and Shun plan to move to Bayview now as the Brawlers seem to be stronger together but I'm still struggling whether I can keep on being a brawler now that I have more important things in my life than brawling now. I might just have to stay in Wardington.

"I'm not looking forward to leaving." I sigh.

"Why not? I mean, this place must have a lot of bad memories." Zack responds.

"Yeah, it does but there are good ones too." I reply thinking of my daughter.

"Well, I say that the future is more exciting than scary. Life isn't an open book test."

"How so?"

"Look at all this. Neathia is starting to rebuild and with that comes a future that is worth having. I don't know much about what is ahead for me but peace gets a chance to reign at least for a while. Personally, at least I know that I can move on after Delilah now."

I get a look of guilt on my face. I know that I was hypnotised when I kissed him so it doesn't really count but I know that it isn't on Zack to be the emotional victim in all of this.

"Zack..." I start to say.

"Save it. I'm not gonna lie, it sucks. It really does but you know I'm not going to kid myself with something that won't happen. One day it might, who knows? But I'm not going to be one of those people wishing that I could live out my life again to do the things that I missed out on. This is me _'getting out'_"

I don't want to change his mind. He's pretty smart and deep for a guy not much older than me.

"Am I gonna see you again?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not having you disappear. Take it from me, when I come you better be ready to open the door. Got it?"

"Got it." I smile.

That went better than I though it would which is a relief. The hard part is facing my family again. I think I feel a bit more prepared for it after what Zack said. No-one knows what the future holds but I might as well finish what I should. I should probably learn that I may be a brawler, there will be fights that I will lose.

All of the Brawlers gather outside the palace ready to head back home that the war is over and we have no reason to stay here. I look at the city and despite the devestation, there's definitely going to be times here that I'm gonna remember the most about when I look back on my life when I'm older, much older.

"Be cool, Ren." Dan says.

"I will. Take care of yourself, friend." Ren replies.

"Thanks again for everything." Linehalt says.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Drago responds.

"Now that the royal family and all of its supporters have been defeated. I will return to Gundalia to form a new government." Nurzak explains then bows down facing Queen Serena. "One that should have only friendly relations with its neighbouring planet. If you should allow it, Queen Serena."

"Of course. I think that this war has taught us all about the importance of peace." Queen Serena agrees.

"Marucho, I will never forget you, my friend." Ren says putting his hand out.

"I won't forget you either, buddy." Marucho nods placing his hand in Ren's.

This is more emotional than I thought this would be. Good thing that I'm no longer pregnant or I would be crying my head off right now. I look at Krystal Marie in my arms who still has an innocent look on her face.

"So I bid you all adieu, Battle Brawlers." Nurzak concludes and then teleports away.

They all teleport away onto their ships and transport back to their own home. Looks like the future is bright for all of us now. The other brawlers start saying their own personal goodbyes to their Neathian bakugan who have to stay here. This is too much emotion for me. I'm still an emotional wreck. What Queen Serena said about peace being important...she has a point. I look over at Fabia and she meets my glance. I put my hand out as a sign that this whole thing is finally over and she puts her hand in mind with a small smile. It's time that all the bad is leavt behind me this time.

"Shall I send them off, Princess?" Aranaunt asks.

"Yes. I would appericate that, Aranaunt." Fabia answers.

"Dan. Thanks to you and the Brawlers, we have peace once again. Thanks for everything that you have done for us." Queen Serena says.

"We are forever in your debt." Fabia agrees with tears in her eyes.

"No sweat, guys." Dan responds.

"That's what friends are for." Drago says before we teleport back home.

We arrive back at Bayview and I realise that the goodbyes still aren't quite over yet. Marucho and Shun are still moving over to Bayview and I'm not sure whether I'm going or not. Shun does have responsibility for Krystal Marie but I don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to. After saying bye to Dan until we next see him again which won't be too long away, we get on Marucho's plane back to Wardington.

"Wow. What an adventure." I sigh.

"There's still one to be had when we get back." Phoenix reminds me.

"I know."

"Do you want to stay in Wardington?"

"Not really."

"So why are you going back there?"

"The goodbyes aren't over yet and we'll see what I do when we get back there."


	24. Better

_**Okay, I was planning on waiting until next week before I finish this story but last night I couldn't really stop thinking about this ending so I really want to update it now. I think the ending is good and it definitely shows the signs that I can continue this series when I'm able to and when I want to. **_

_**Personally this has been my favourite one to write as I like the story I created and it turned out even better than I thought it would. I probably wouldn't have done this type of story back when I wrote Star Crossed but I grew up since I started that one and I wanted to make the story grow more mature in the process.**_

_**Massive thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, reviewed and suscribed this story along with any others that I have written. You guys are great!  
**_

**_Read and review please and obviously enjoy.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Better

I take a deep sigh and I open the door into my former home. It's like this place is a lifetime away now. I put Krystal higher up seeing her become less calm now she's in a strange environment. Nadia has a cup of coffee in her hands still not realising that I'm in the room. She turns her head to the side seeing me standing in the hallway and the cups drops to the floor shattering as she places her hands on her face in absolute shock. Nadia runs up towards me holding me in her arms tightly and I return the embrace. I have missed her so much recently and this is a better reception than I thought it would be.

"Thank God you're safe!" Nadia says.

"Yeah." I agree.

Nadia lets me go and then sees Krystal Marie in my arms remembering that I hadn't just run away from home but I had her while I was in Neathia. She seems to be more alarmed when she sees her niece for the first time.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Nadia gasps.

"I know she is."

"Dad doesn't know what he gave up on."

I sigh hoping that he wouldn't come up in this conversation but it had to happen at some point. Out of all things that I made peace with over this adventure, what he said to me isn't one of them. Nadia realises that as soon as she said it knowing that there is still some anger resided when it comes to the topic.

"I guess he's still being a prick." I say harshly.

"It's not like he wasn't worried about you. He was even if he wouldn't admit it."

"Still not an apology. It wouldn't be enough anyway. Parents are supposed to support you. If anything he just taught me what not to be."

"So you're not even going to see him then?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Then why did you come back here?"

"I'm not mad at you. I hope I'll hear from you again."

"I'm not Dad. I understand why, just don't like it."

I nod in mild agreement with that statement. I leave shortly afterwards deciding to stay at Marucho's at least until they're gone to Bayview and I've worked out my next move from here. The logical thing would be that I should go back home but my father made it really clear that I'm not welcome even though my sister would agree with me on that basis.

"You seem troubled." Phoenix notices.

"Not everyday you say goodbye to your family but I have another one now."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"I don't know. I mean, there's a life I have here which is still okay considering and it's not like that I've lost everything that's kept me going this long. I guess we'll see."

I hear my phone ring and see that it's Dad calling me. I may as well answer it. Hey, at least this time I can hang up if he says something that I would rather not hear.

"What?" I ask.

"Had to make sure your sister was right."

"I was really hoping not to have this conversation."

"Why?"

"Common sense, Dad. Use it for once!"

"Look, I really want you to come back here. It wasn't right to kick you out when you had nowhere else to go."

"That's what you think..."

"Come on, Xenia. I really want to work this out."

Should I...Shouldn't I?

"I'll think about it." I say hanging up.

A few days pass and the leaving party is hosted at Marucho's house. It feels more real now that there is a party saying goodbye to Marucho and Shun. All of the brawlers minus Dan and Alice are here so it really feels bizarre and reality is starting to sink in so much more now. I leavt Krystal Marie in Kato's care while I said my own goodbyes to them.

"So you're really going then?" I sigh even though I already know.

"Yeah." Shun answers.

"It feels weird thinking that I won't be seeing you everyday."

"I don't like saying goodbye to you or Krystal Marie. I've only just had her in my life for a short time and it feels like forever."

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same. She couldn't stop crying earlier. Must be because of this."

"You could still come with us."

"I don't know. So much has happened recently, it's so different. Our whole relationship has changed. It's not the same and the only way to say it..."

I struggle to say the word as it feels like I mean it in a bad way when I really don't. The more I think about it, the more it seems suited for us now. I think I finally know what I think is right.

"Say it." Shun pushes.

"It's better."

I can't conceal this way I feel anymore. All the times that we've had: The good, the bad and the unbelievable. Everything just feels better. You make things better. I can't keep on pretending that I don't want I want and hiding how much I care about him and love him despite everything. I know that there's going to be changes as I won't be as blindly accepting of what Shun tells me anymore and there will always be that doubt there but I can work through that. I know I can.

"See what I'm trying to say is..." I try to explain.

"I already know."

"You do?"

"I do."

I look and see a upset look on his face. He's misunderstood me like I thought that he would. I see a message appear on my phone. I sigh in annoyance at his timing. Dad wants to see me at home now when I'm in the middle of a conversation that could really make things better. Even when he doesn't mean it, he's ruining things for me.

"I have to go." I sigh disappointed.

"I'll see you before we go then." Shun responds.

"Yeah." I nod.

I take Krystal Marie and take a cab back home and I sigh in anticipation as I approach the door feeling deja vu all over again. I open it and see Dad pacing up and down the living room and then sees me there. He doesn't do anything but just stop and stare at me like I'm an alien or something instead of his daughter.

"You look different." Dad says simply.

I sigh thinking that of all things that a father could say, he comes up with that. He does realise that I have his granddaughter in my arms, right? He seems to be avoiding any eye contact with Krystal Marie and even she looks uneasy around him. Can babies sense negativity in a room? Stupid question...

"Seriously? That's how you're going to start this conversation?" I reply in disbelief.

"I want you to come home."

"Really? If I recall for, that wasn't the impression I got when I told about...you know."

"I was wrong."

Still avoiding the words, Dad. The two simple words that could give me a little more chance of forgiving you here.

"Shun and Marucho are heading to Bayview. I guess I'm stuck here anyway." I say waiting for his response.

Dad gets a look of disappointment on his face and shakes his head. Looking surprisingly amazed when I say that. I actually am waiting to see what he has say for once in my life.

"Not good for a father to walk out on his daughter."

I shake my head in absolute disbelief. Coming from him of all people! If I could straggle him right now, I really would! But I have to be the better person and the adult probably in this room.

"I can't believe you just said that! To me!" I snap which freaks out Krystal Marie.

I start to calm her down before she starts crying. She may be calmer than most newborns so she is definitely her father's daughter but she's still a baby nevertheless. I go into my room under the pretence that I'm just mad and Dad doesn't bother coming in probably giving me time to vent.

"That's all the prove I needed. He never said the words _'I'm sorry.'_" I sigh still in disbelief.

"What now?" Phoenix asks popping up next to me.

I look at my closet and knowing what I had to do now. I bring out a massive backpack to carry some of my things in there. Time to move on. I pack as much as I can into the backpack and open the window quietly and sneak out of there with Krystal. Good riddance, Dad.

I run all the way back to Marucho's place actually wondering why I didn't just do this earlier. This was probably the best decision I have made in ages probably. Shun looks at me hoping to say what I'm supposed to say in this situation while Marucho gets into the plane waiting for Shun to go inside as well.

"Are you coming?" Shun asks the inevitable question.

You know for all the trouble that this is gonna cause me with my family. I just have one thing to say...

"This had better be good." I answer.

He smiles and puts his arm around me and I smile in response as we enter the plane. I look out of the window as the plane flies over Wardington saying one last goodbye to everything that has happened here. I look at Shun knowing we have a long way to go before things are back to normal again between us but we have the time now.

I have great things to look forward to.

* * *

_**Yes, the end of the story and I can't believe that is finally over. It's been a great thing to write like I have said many times before and I don't know how I'm going to manage to top this one but I'll try to rise to the challenge of it. Should be something to look forward to.**_

_**Now to tell you about the next story then. **_**_There is a somewhat idea for the next one but it hasn't really been perfected yet for lack of a better term. Working title is 'Endure'...may change it though if I can think of a better one.  
_**

**_The general plot right now for that one is that both Xenia and Shun's lives start to go in different directions like most relationships do when you're around eighteen and seriously considering the future you're going to have. It fits in with Mechtanium Surge as the first arc does see a lot of splits, struggles and unstable decisions for the most part._**

**_This will be the final one if that is the case as the fourth season is the last season with the current characters. I look forward to writing and starting it soon I hope so until then..._**


End file.
